An Interesting Anniversay
by TobiGB
Summary: Hey there this is the fifth story in my Holiday series. This is to celibrate my one year here so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**GB: Hey there everybody I'm back with another story for your enjoyment. Now this is a Anniversary story to celebrate my one year on here, and all the things I learned along with the friends I made as well.**

**Disclaimer: Like so many other authors on here said before me, I don't own anyone in this story.**

**GB: Now forward MARCH!**

**It was a wonderful day in the Rain Village, it was both sunny and cloudy at the same time. The weather was perfect not to hot or to cold, but a little in between of both so it was a great day to be outside. Now time to shift to the Akatsuki Base.**

"**Can Tobi come out of the time out corner now?" Tobi whined while sitting in a corner by himself.**

"**NO!" Kakauzu yelled while counting the rest of his money to make sure that it's all still there.**

"**Tobi thought it was a good thing to give some of that money to charity, because Tobi is a good boy!" He explained to the money miser.**

"**Tobi what have I told you about charities?" Kakauzu growled to the masked Akatsuki member.**

"**You said that 'Charities are nothing but a giant pyramid scheme used to sucker stupid and idiotic people out of their money'" Tobi said as repeated what Kakauzu said in a previous time.**

"**That's right." Kakauzu said as he finished counting the rest of his money, that he had to steal back from the charity Tobi gave it too. "Well looks like it's all here and a bonus." He said in a satisfied tone.**

"**Can Tobi come out of the corner now?" Tobi asked in a pleading tone.**

"**Yes, but the next time you go anywhere near my money again I will kill you!" Kakauzu threatened as he threw Tobi into the wall.**

"**Hey guys how are things going in here?" GB asked as walked in on the two.**

"**Everything's fine, for now anyway" Kakauzu said while turning to Tobi who was laying on his head.**

"**Well if you say so then, I just want to make sure everything is ok for the big event" GB explained to the money man.**

"**Well at least this time you're using your OWN money instead of MINES!" Kakauzu said while holding on to his precious money.**

"**Well I had to get a few jobs to put all of this together even though none of them are even considered legal." GB said as he mumbled the last part.**

"**Whatever" Kakauzu said as he took his money back to his room.**

"**You ok Tobi" GB said to the good boy.**

"**Tobi is ok! Tobi will go and check on Deidara senpai" Tobi said as he jumped up and ran down the hall.**

**GB just shrugged it off and went to check on the other members of the Akatsuki. **

"**Zetsu hang the decoration up there" Konan instructed the half black, half white plant man.**

"**Konan this is the fourth time you've changed your mind on where this goes." Zetsu's black half growled.**

"**She's a fucking a woman remember? You know they can't make up their minds worth of shit." Hidan said as he leaned back in his chair.**

"**I just thought it would look better right there you sexist asshole." Konan explained as she caused Hidan's chair to hit the floor.**

"**The fuck bitch?" Hidan screamed at the blue haired woman who simple smirked at his misfortune.**

"**Hey guys are how things coming along in here?" GB asked as he entered the room.**

"**Konan is having trouble making up her mind." Zetsu's white explained in a soft tone.**

"**It's as easy as some of you may think it is." Konan said trying to justify her actions. "Besides I think it'll look better hanging over the table over there." She said as Zetsu's black side simply groaned in annoyance.**

"**Well then I'll just leave you guys to your business then." GB said as he left the room.**

**GB was soon walking down the hall when he then heard an explosion, and Tobi came flying right past him.**

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STAY OUT OF HERE,UN!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs.**

"**But Tobi wanted to see how you were doing senpai" Tobi explained has he got back on his feet.**

"**None of your damn business, yeah!" Deidara growled at Tobi through greeted teeth.**

"**Well anyway how are things coming along Deidara?" GB asked the mad bomber hoping it'll calm him down a bit.**

"**Like all of my art it's coming along just fine. Haruhi was nice enough to get some fireworks too, yeah" Deidara said with a smug grin on his face.**

"**Tobi thinks senpai's art is a rip-off hehehe" Tobi giggled to himself.**

**Unbeknownst to Tobi is that Deidara heard his little comment and pounced on Tobi like a lion pouncing on a helpless gazelle in a fit of rage.**

**GB just simply shrugged it off and walked off to check on some of the other members of the group.**

"**So are you ready for the big event Itachi?" Kisame asked his silent partner while polishing his sword. **

"**Hn" was Itachi's response to Kisame's question. **

"**I'll take that as a yes, what about you kid?" Kisame asked to the chained up Sasuke. **

"**Up yours!" Sasuke growled while trying to get himself free of his chains..**

"**You'd think that he'd be used to this by now huh Itachi?" Kisame said to the stoic Uchiha who simply nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Hey guys are you three ready for the big party?" GB said as he entered the room.**

"**You bet we are!" Kisame said with a toothy grin on his face.**

"**Good, I almost forgot Quagmire and Old man Herbert have been spotted in the area so you might want to be on the lookout." GB explained to them.**

"**HELL NO!" Kisame screamed as he jumped up. "I'm not going to let that pervert try and violate my precious Ranamon!" Without warning he grabbed his sword and ran out of the base with lighting speed.**

**GB then turned around to say something to Itachi only to find that he suddenly disappeared without a trace.**

"**Well I already know where he's going" GB said already knowing where Itachi vanished too.**

**He soon turned his attention to Sasuke who was trying to free himself from his chains, but sadly he was unsuccessful.**

"**Come on Sasuke with Herbert running around I don't think it would be a great idea to leave you alone while you're chained up." GB said as he dragged Sasuke off to a public area.**

**Sasuke on the other hand was mumbling on how the moment he was free is the moment someone will die.**

**GB: Well there you guys go and yes you heard right Quagmire and Herbert from Family Guy will appear in this story. That's right it's not just going to be Anime characters here I'm also throwing in game characters, cartoon characters, and even Marvel Characters. Well anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter so: Read and Review and Quagmire and Herbert won't show at your house to do stuff to ya. See you all in chapter two. **


	2. Chapter 2

GB: Hey everybody I'm back with chapter TWO of cute little story of mines.

?: Hey there everybody how ya wait how come I have question marks where my name should be?

GB: Because I want to surprise people on who you are later when I introduce you.

?: Why? I mean some people already know who I am so what's the point?

GB: Don't question me and my methods.

?: Fine then Mr. Pissy Pants! Can I at least do the disclaimer?

GB: Fine you can do it.

?: You bet I can, I can do it REAL GOOD. Just go ask…

GB: TODAY PLEASE!

?: GB does not own me or anyone else in this story, if he did then all of these series would be lame as hell.

GB: LEAVE NOW!

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Toonwriter: TW

PrincessAnna-Uchihalover: PA-U

KamiKari519: KK519

SilverfireWolf: SFW

Kuramasfan: KF

GB: Now let's begin.

?: Get along little doggies!

"Ok everybody the guests will be arriving soon so I hope you guys are ready" GB said as he stood in front of the remaining Akatsuki members, minus three of their members.

"TOBI CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIS FRIENDS AGAIN!" Tobi screamed as he bounced up and down with joy.

"Tobi half of them don't even like you, a majority of US don't even like you, yeah!" Deidara said with annoyance within his voice.

"That's not true a lot of people like you Tobi" GB stated to the swirly masked member.

"I don't, un" Deidara stated.

"Ditto" Kakuzu agreed.

"Fuck the retarded bastard" Hidan stated in agreement.

"Don't worry about them they're just saying that" Kari said with a smile on her face. Itachi had went out earlier to bring her hear safely, and to prevent her from running into a certain sex pervert.

"Thank you Kari!" Tobi said as he gave her a big hug out of happiness.

"Well anyway Konan could you help me greet the guests?" GB asked the blue haired woman who nodded her head in agreement.

*Front Door*

When they both reached the front door they soon heard the doorbell ring, GB soon got himself ready to answer it.

"Hey We made it finally! I'm starving!" Goku moaned as he moaned in hunger.

That pretty much earned him a hit on the head curtsy of Sanzo's paper fan "Will you stop whining you damn monkey?" Sanzo growled in annoyance.

"Well you guys chill out before I bring out the cattle rod?" 01CS scolded the two. Goku looked a little terrified while Sanzo looked like he didn't really give a rats ass.

"Well hey there beautiful." Gojyo said as he attempted to hit on Konan with his so called moves. "Say if you're tired of this boring scene then maybe you and me could go somewhere a little more private." He said before he felt an electric charge go through his body.

"I told you to behave or I'll have to use the tazer on you." 01CS said to the twitching form that is Sha Gojyo. "Well anyway it's good to be back, are we the first ones to arrive?" She asked while ignoring Gojyo's burning smell.

"Why yes you are please step in" Konan told them in a polite tone.

"I supposed it would be rude of us to leave our comrade laying on the ground like this" Hakkai said as he lifted Gojyo over his shoulder and carried him inside the base.

GB soon closed the door when the group made there way into the base, after about a few minutes the doorbell rung again.

"Hey there I'm glad you guys could make it here" GB said as he greeted to two gusts standing in the doorway.

"Are you kidding? There is no way we'd miss this!" PA-U said in excitement in her voice.

"Yes we are both ecstatic to be here" Marluxia said in a monotone emotionless voice with a hint of annoyance in it.

"Awe cheer up Marley I'm pretty sure you'll have a good time here" GB said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Somehow I highly doubt it." The pink haired nobody said as he walked into the base.

"Don't mind flower boy he's just PMSing, hey there Ko-chan it's great to see you!" PA-U said as she waved to the blue haired woman.

"It's great to see you too, come on in" Konan greeted with a warm smile on her face, as she let PA-U into the base.

It was about fifteen minuets later until the doorbell rung again, and this time it was Konan who answered it.

"Hey guys we made it!" KK519 said in excitement.

"Yep there is no way we're missing this party!" KF said with equal excitement as her friend.

"Come on in guys and it's great to have the both of you here" GB said warmly with a smile on his face.

"Yes please do come in" Konan said as she greeted the two girls inside the base.

They closed the door as the two girls made there way into the base.

*_Elsewhere*_

"Axel will you hurry up?" Roxas said to his best friend who was taking his dear sweet time.

"Maybe we should've used a Corridor of Darkness instead of walking there, it would've been faster for us" Xion stated to the others.

"True, but Axel wanted to 'see the sights' before we reached the base" SD stated to her.

"I'm coming you guys can be very impatient" Axel said as he walked up to them. "I mean it's not like the party is going to be over when we get there" He stated to the other three in front of him.

"Axel it was your idea to walk there remember?" Roxas stated to the red headed pyro.

"I'm sensing a lot of tension going on here, maybe some ice cream could clear all of it up" Axel stated as he looked for an ice cream shop.

His eyes soon felled upon a flimsy wooden ice cream stand with a sign that said 'ice cream and massages free' there was an old man wearing a light blue robe and slippers. He also had a big long nose with a cleft chin, and a bald spot with white hair on both sides.

"Well I guess some ice cream would be good" Roxas stated as he approached the old man.

"Why hello there what can I do for you?" The old man asked in a high effeminate voice.

"I was wandering if we can have some ice cream?" Roxas asked him politely.

"Sure thing! So what's your name? mines Herbert" Herbert said as he introduced himself.

"Um it's Roxas" He answered a little uncomfortable around the old man.

"Hmm, Rocks Ass, that's a pretty good name you got there Rocks Ass" Herbert said in a whistled like lisp.

"Maybe we should just go and forget about the ice cream" SD said as he tried to lead Roxas away from the little stand.

"And what's your name might be young fella" Herbert asked turning his attention to SD.

"Slopp Doggy" SD answered him.

"I bet you can be such a good little doggy, and can be a little sloppy when you want to be, hmm." Herbert said in a disturbing way.

"Sir could we have our ice cream now?" Xion asked in a polite manner.

"I wasn't talking to you." Herbert said to her in a threatening tone of voice. "Say those are some mighty big swords you two are carrying there" He said to both SD and Roxas.

Without wasting anytime Roxas made a Corridor of Darkness and him and SD grabbed both Xion and Axel and went through it.

"You two get your sexy asses back here!" Herbert said to himself as he glared at the spot where the two boys were once standing.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

SD, Roxas, Xion, and Axel soon came out of the portal and landed right in front of the base.

Xion went up to the door of the base and rung the doorbell and she was greeted by a smiling GB.

"Hey guys I'm glad that you made it." GB told them warmly.

"Well we did run into a little problem on the way here" SD explained to GB as he approached him.

"Let me guess Herbert or Quagmire?" GB asked him.

"Herbert" SD simply answered.

"Should've figured, well anyway why don't you four come in." GB said as he welcomed the four of them into the base.

GB soon closed the door when the four of them entered the base, it was about five minuets later when the doorbell rung again.

GB opened the door and was greeted by two people standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys we made it." Light said while greeting both GB and Konan.

"Hey guys glad you could join us again." Konan said as she greeted them.

"Thank you, I have a theory that this one just might prove to be a bit more interesting than the others" L stated in his slouched position.

"Let's only hope L, but come on in you guys." GB told them as he welcomed them inside.

When L and Light entered the base GB closed the door, and waited four minuets until there was a knock on the door. GB answered it and was greeted by a small group of people.

"We're here, believe it!" Naruto screamed with the excitement of kid with ADD.

"Naruto calm down we're glad you guys could make it." GB said as he attempted to calm the hyper blond down.

"Can you blame him? He's just happy to be here just like the rest of us." Sand said standing besides Gaara.

"Yeah it's time for us to party!" Onyx said as she, Sand, and Naruto all ran into the base. Sai and Gaara simply greeted both GB and Konan and calmly walked into the base.

_*SOS Brigade*_

"Kyon will you hurry up already!" Haruhi ordered to Kyon who was carrying a box of fireworks.

"Hey I'm the one carrying this stuff" Kyon grunted while carrying the box.

"Look Itsuki carrying the same amount of weight you're carrying and he's not complaining at all" Haruhi stated while pointing to the ever smiling Itsuki who was also carrying a box similar to Kyon's.

Kyon simply gave out a heavy sigh until his eyes gazed upon a strange looking box.

"Huh Kyon what are you looking at?" Haruhi asked as she looked in the direction he was gazing at.

The Brigade soon approached the giant looking box that had a hole at the bottom of it and the words 'insert hand here' over the hole.

"What do you supposed it is?" Itsuki asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, Mikuru put your hand in there." Haruhi told the orange haired girl as she grabbed her hand and attempted to put it into the hole.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea!" Mikuru whined as she tried to pull her hand free of Haruhi's grip.

Haruhi almost got her hand into the hole until they heard a strange noise coming form inside the box.

"Giggity" The box said when Mikuru's hand was only inches away from it.

"Huh that's strange?" Haruhi said as she released Mikuru's hand from her grip.

"Why would a box make a sound?" Kyon asked out loud.

"Umm I'm a magic box." The box stated to the five teens hopping they would believe him.

"Really?" Haruhi asked in wonderment of rather or not that the giant box was really magical.

"Yep all you have to do is stick your hand into this hole and let the magic happen" The box stated to them.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that you're a magic box?" Kyon asked suspicious of the motives behind the object at hand.

"Kyon don't be such a party pooper, and how do you know if this box is magic or not anyway?" Haruhi stated to Kyon as she was nearly inches away from sticking her hand into the hole in the box.

"Hehe, all right!" The box said with anticipation in it's voice.

"Look I don't think if that would be such a good idea, I mean we're in a rush as it is anyway" Kyon stated to her.

"He does have a point Ms. Suzumiya we really should be going" Itasuki said with the ever present smile on his face.

"Fine then have your way!" Haruhi pouted as she lead them in the direction of the base.

"DAMNIT!" The box shouted in great annoyance.

"Look honey a giant talking box" A woman said to her boyfriend as they approached the box.

"Yep just stick your hand into the hole and let the magic happen" The box said to the woman.

"I'll go first dear" The boyfriend whispered to the girl as he stuck his hand into the box. "Hey I feel something and it feels weird." He stated in a confused manner.

"Wait what?" The box said as two little eye holes were cut into the box so he could look at the outside world.

When the person inside saw that it was the guy who had his hand in the hole, and with that he gave out one loud scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quagmire screamed as he lifted the box off of himself and made the man and woman scream in terror.

"AAAHHHHH!" Both the man and woman screamed

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Quagmire screamed back at them.

Within seconds they all ran off in different directions of each other.

_*Base*_

It wasn't long until the SOS Brigade was able to make it back to the base with the fireworks for the event later on.

When they went inside the base it was about six minuets later till the doorbell had rung to introduce the next guests or gusts.

"Hey there guys I've made it!" DB said as she was greeted by both GB and Konan.

"Great that you were able to make it here" GB said as he greeted her into the base.

GB was about to close the door, but he was greeted by another arrival that suddenly appeared.

"Hey there I hope I'm not late" TW said standing in the doorway.

"Nope you're not late at all, come on all of the gusts haven't showed up yet though" GB Said to TW welcoming him into the base.

"Come on in it's good to have you here" Konan stated to him.

TW soon walked into the base and Konan closed the door behind her.

It was a few minuets later until the next guests showed up at the Akatsuki base. This time it was GB who answered the door.

"Hey guys it's great to see you again" XS9 said as she greeted them both with a warm smile on her face.

"Well it's great to see you again too, come on in" GB told her welcoming her into the base.

_*Elsewhere*_

"Come on guys hurry up!" Kairi called out to her two friends who was right behind her.

"Hold your horses we're coming!" (KH)Sora called out to his friend. "What's wrong can't keep up Riku?" he teased his best friend.

"Oh watch this then!" Riku said as he was able to catch up to his two best friends.

"Hey guys look." Kairi said as she point to a (KH)Sora and Riku plushie just sitting on the ground.

"You think someone must've lost them?" (KH)Sora said as he looked at the little dolls.

"I don't know it seems a little odd to me" Riku said with suspicion in his voice.

(KH)Sora was about to take a closer look at the two doll, but a black luxury Sedan soon pulled up into view.

A man with slick black hair wearing a black suite and tie along with black gloves stepped out of the car. The guy looked like he was in his mid-twenties his name was Roger Smith Paradigm City's top Negotiator.

The three kids looked at Roger with a bit of wonderment, the four were just staring each other down waiting for at least one of them the break awkward silence.

"Is there something that we can help you with sir?" Kairi said trying to break the silence.

"Well actually yes you can, you see we're looking for this Akatsuki base and we're a little lost to be honest with you." Roger explained to them.

"What a coincidence because we're heading there too, if you'd like we could show you the way there." Riku offered to the negotiator.

"Ok then I'll drive you guys there then hop in." Roger said as he offered the three kids a ride in his car.

When they got in the backseat of the car they saw a teenaged girl with red hair and chalk-white skin. She was wearing a maid outfit with white frills on the upper part of the outfit. She had an emotionless and expressionless face, even though she looked like a real girl she was really a android. She was setting in the passenger seat her name was R. Dorothy Wayneright Roger's maid/assistant.

"I told you it would be a good idea to stop and ask for directions" Dorothy said in a dull monotone robotic voice.

"Yeah I know you did Dorothy, oh I almost forgot my name's Roger Smith." Roger said as he introduced himself to the three kids.

"I am R. Dorothy Wayneright" Dorothy responded to the three teens in the back.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, my name is Kairi and these are my two friends Sora and Riku" She said as she introduced them to the two people in front.

Roger soon drove off with his new passengers with him. It wasn't long until two little girls appeared and saw the two little dolls.

"Hey look it's a Riku doll!" The girl with the Riku shirt screamed as she saw the doll.

"And a Sora Doll!" Her friend with the Sora shirt screamed as equally loud as her friend.

They both ran to pick the dolls up off the ground, but the moment they did they were lifted up off the ground and trapped in a net.

Herbert soon came out of his hiding bush looking at his new captures, and when he saw the girls he for the most part pissed at the fact it wasn't his intended targets.

"Aw Rats!" Herbert said to himself.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

GB and Konan were both waiting patiently for the next arrival to show up, it wasn't long until the doorbell rung again and Konan answered it.

"We made it!" SFW said with excitement in her voice.

"I'm glad that you guys came" GB told them both warmly.

"Are you kidding? There was no way we would miss this right guys?" SFW said to her companions.

One was a six year old hedgecat with two short back quills and seven short front quills. His main fur is silver he also has purple hair, silver sized purple chest fur, peach colored muzzle, and ear insides. It also had a wired purple and red slightly diamond shaped markings on his hands. He also wore a pair of white pants with purple on the bottom of the legs , a light blue cross with the chain around his hand, and purple and white shoes that have black soles. His name is Kokoro.

The other creature was a 13 year old Echidna with seven quills, two of which are short and frame his face and hedgehog ears. He is the same color of red as Knuckles with the white crescent moon on his chest, and on his back a peach muzzle and ear insides with purple eyes. He is also wearing spiked boxing glove like gloves that are half gray half white, gray pants with zippers on the knees and red lope like things. It also had red and white lased shoes with gray soles. He also had two katanas one of them is made with a devil fruit. His name is Takai.

The third one was a girl that looked to be around ten years old with shoulder length chocolate brown hair, green-gray eyes, pale peach skin. She also has almost unnoticeable tiny scars on her feet. She also wore a long gray dress with a pink hart on the chest. She also carried a purple backpack that has a pink heart on the flap that had her name on it written in cursive. Her name is Eva.

"You bet!" All three of them shouted in agreement.

"Has Maddie arrived yet?" Kokoro asked with anxiety in his voice.

"No not yet, but don't worry she should be on her way soon though" GB said as he welcomed them into the base of the Akatsuki.

It was about seven minuets later until the doorbell rung again to introduce the next guest or guests.

"Hello I hope I'm not late to the party" BBC said as she greeted the two.

"You're not late at all come on inside" Konan said as she ushered BBC into the base.

"Yeah the fun haven't started yet" GB confirmed to with a smile on his face as he welcomed her into the base.

It was about six minuets later until the doorbell rung again and GB answered it.

"Hey Guys I made it!" CA said to both GB and Konan.

"Hey man it's great that you made it, come in and join the fun" GB said as he welcomed CA into the base and closed the door behind him.

_*Outside of the Base*_

"See guys I told we'd get here in one piece, and we didn't even run into any perverts what so ever" MJ89 said with a big smile on her face.

"It was mostly because of me you know that right?" Neji said a little annoyed.

"Well at least we didn't get caught in any of their traps!" Dai said with a grin on his happy face.

"Well some of us don't have the luxury of having some form of backup" Shino stated looking at Sora, Jeri, and Kira.

Pein had his Asura Path and his Human Path along with himself to make a little three-man squad to protect Sora.

Sasori had four of his best puppets out to cover Jeri from all four sides in case Quagmire might try and make a move on her.

Kisame had caught with them earlier and made four water clones to cover Kira, but she told him that she could handle herself but he insisted on it which also annoyed Takuya by the way.

"See Ranamon I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" Kisame stated with a toothy grin.

"I could've protected her a lot better than you could shark breath!" Takuya yelled at the swordsman.

"Yeah right!" Kisame said as he patted Takuya on the back, but unknown to Takuya there was a piece of paper on taped to his back that said 'insert here' with an arrow pointing downwards.

"How do you put up with this?" Xemnas whispered to Pein.

"Like this, if you two don't this idiocy I will personally take this chakra rod and stick it right through your necks got it?" Pein threatened the two.

With that little threat they decided it would be best to resume their little conversation on a later date.

"Death threats, very effective" Xemnas said admiring how Pein was able to handle that little predicament.

"I can't wait to go inside, I'm so excited what about you Kouji?"Seiko asked the young warrior of Light.

"Yeah Kouji how do you feel about being here?" JP asked with slick grin on his face.

"What do you think?" Kouji growled at the warrior of thunder.

"Kouji it sounds like you don't want to be here" JP said in a fake shocked voice.

"I-I-is that true Kouji?" Seiko said with a hurtful tone in her voice.

"That's not what I meant, I mean I do want to be here. I'm just a little worried about Kouichi's safty is all." Kouji said trying not to make Seiko upset.

"Don't worry about me Kouji I'll be fine" Kouichi reassured his twin brother.

Before they could continue any further a black Sedan pulled up in front of the base the group was wandering on who could in the stylish car.

They were surprised though when they saw (KH)Sora, Riku, and Kairi step out of the car. They were soon followed by Roger and Dorothy who approached the group in front of them.

"I have to admit, you have a pretty cool job" Riku said after him, (KH)Sora, and Kari got done swapping stories and adventures with Roger.

"Yeah I wander if could Big O?" (KH)Sora asked with wonderment in his eyes.

"Maybe someday if the situation calls for it, so this is the place huh impressive." Roger said as examined the base before his eyes fell upon the group of people in front of him.

"Hey JP that guy sounds a little like you, only he looks, sounds, and act cooler than you." Tommy point out to his chubby friend.

"Hey guys it's great to all of you again" Kairi said to the Digidestand before her eyes fell upon the leader of Organization XIII himself. "Is that you Xemnas?" She asked the Superior of the In between.

"No I'm not Xemnas I'm Xenhort" Xemnas laid to the young girl.

"Nope you're Xemnas alright Repliku told me all about how ended up the Digimon cast." Riku stated as he chuckled at Xemnas's predicament.

"Curse you Vexen and your 'son' as well" Xemnas said under his breath.

"Well anyway guys we'd like all to meet Roger Smith and R. Dorothy Wayneright." (KH)Sora said as he introduced the two of them.

"Hello it is nice to meet all of you." Dorothy replied in her monotone voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Roger said to the group before Dai went up and rung the doorbell.

"Well it's nice to see that you guys were all able to make it here." GB said as he greeted the group of people in front of him.

"Hey if we didn't miss the last four parties, then there is no way we're going to miss this one" MJ89 said with excitement in her voice.

"Welcome back Pein and Sasori. Pein you'll be happy to know that the groups activities have not diminish in your absence." Konan calmly stated to the Akatsuki leader.

"That's good to hear Konan I knew I could count on you. Has Deidara removed all of that brigade crap out of my room like I told him too?" Pein asked his long time companion.

"Well let's just say there's been some problems in that area" She said not making eye contact with him.

"I see." Pein said as he figured out what she meant by 'problems' and he knew he had to take of that subject.

"Well anyway why all of you guys go wait in the living room I'll stay here and greet the last few guests" GB said as had Konan lead them all into the living room.

It was about ten minuets later that the door to the base was sent flying right pass him. There was smoke coming from where the door once stood.

"FINALLY! I was wandering when the author was going to introduce me into this story" Screamed a man wearing a black and red jumpsuit with a mask that matched it. He was also covered form head to toe with various guns, swords, knives, and explosives. His name was (**I think I can introduce myself; ladies and gentlemen, but mostly the ladies I am the one and only Merc with the Mouth, the loveable DEEEEEAAAADDDPOOOOOLLLL! But most people call me Ryan Reynolds) **

"Well just shut up Wilson?" Grumble Wolverine as he walked up beside him.

"I swear you are giving me a headache" Gambit grumbled with his Cajun accent.

"Maybe should drink less Riggins" Deadpool stated to Gambit while smiling behind his mask.

"Will you stop calling me Riggins? Dats not my name and you know it!" Gambit said annoyed at the Merc.

"Hey guys I'm glad that you three were able to make it here" GB said as he greeted the three Marvel characters.

"Well thanks for having us and good luck trying to keep this nut case in check." Wolverine said pointing to Deadpool who was watching a little bird singing in a tree.

"Well anyway why don't you guys come on in you guys" GB said before he heard a gun shot.

"I got him! Did you guys see that? Right between it's eyes baby!" Deadpool screamed with pride in his voice as he watched the little bird fall dead to the ground. "Well some little pussy cat is going to eat good tonight, what?" Deadpool asked the three looking at him.

GB: It took a long time but I'm done with chapter two.

Deadpool: It took you that long just to introduce me! That is sloppy work my friend.

GB: Shut up Wilson, anyway for those of you who are wandering I decided to use the movie versions of both Wolverine and Gambit so you might want to Google them to see what they look like from the live action movie.

Deadpool: As for me I'm wearing my comic book outfit, but I have Ryan Reynolds voice and looks.

GB: Well anyway it looks like that all of the guests have finally showed up and the party can start.

Deadpool: YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT PARTY TIME BABY! BRING OUT THE CHAMPINE AND HOOKERS!

GB: What makes you think there's going to be hookers there?

Deadpool: Because it's not a party until some accidentally kills a hooker, and then we have to get rid of the body and swear to secrecy that we won't revel what really happened.

GB: Anyway the fun will start in chapter three so be on the look out.

Deadpool: WHAT? MAN THAT SUCKS BIG TIME AND YOU KNOW IT!

GB: Why don't you go shoot some people that'll make you happy.

Deadpool: FINE! I'll just shoot random unimportant people then. *leaves to kill innocent bystanders*

GB: Well anyway read and review, or Deadpool might show up out of nowhere and kill you or annoy you to no end.

Deadpool: It's true I'll pretty much end up doing both anyway!

GB: Well I'll all of you in chapter three, for the record everyone this is how Deadpool REALLY acts.

Deadpool: It's true I do. Now about those hookers?

GB: I'll see you guys in chapter three.

Deadpool: Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

GB: Hey there everybody I'm back with Chapter 3 of my story.

Deadpool: Took you long enough lazy ass.

GB: Wade you know I've been busy.

Deadpool: LIAR! No you haven't, all you been doing is playing videogames, watching Family Guy, and Jacking off to whatever type of porn that turns you on.

GB: -_- The games and Family Guy I admit, but you know damn well I have NOT been watching porn or Jacking off!

Deadpool: It's noting to be embarrassed about a lot of guys do it, but if you do it everyday you'll go blind. Just look at Daredevil.

GB: That's not how he went blind and you know it.

Deadpool: Well anyway folks I the loveable little rascal Deadpool shall do the disclaimer: Jack happy Bob here wants you to know that he doesn't own anyone or anything whatsoever in this little story.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Toonwriter: TW

PrincessAnna-Uchihalover: PA-U

KamiKari519: KK519

SilverfireWolf: SFW

Kuramasfan: KF

GB: If you keep it up you will regret it.

Deadpool: Ok Jackie why don't you go slap the ham while I break the fourth wall like I'm know for.

GB: I might have to change the rating after this.

Deadpool: Then that means we might get some hookers in this story YEAH BABY BRING ON THE HOOKERS!

GB was leading the three to the main room where the others were, it would've been a peaceful thing but let's just say that a certain person just wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

(**Hey don't talk about me like I can't hear you! I know for a fact that you've read a lot of fics** **involving me, and you know I can hear what you're saying about me! By the way I wish you guys would talk to the owners of this website about giving me my yellow boxes.)**

**(**_**That's not my problem Wade so just deal with it ok?)**_

**(Wait why do you get to have what you say in Italic **_**and**_** Underlined? That's not fair! If I'm going to be stuck with bold can you at least change the color for me !)**

**(**_**I'll see what I can do then)**_

**(Red not bad, not bad at all. I like it good call now how about yellow?)**

**(**_**I have a feeling that the color might not show up when I upload so I'm going to change it back)**_

**(What? You're just doing that to mess with me!)**

_**(Why don't you focus on the story Wade)**_

**(Fine if you say so then)**

When Deadpool turned and faced the three people in front of him they were each giving him and odd look.

"The author was being a huge jerk off about not giving me my yellow boxes. I don't mean you though little buddy, I was talking about the you that's in charge of this story" Deadpool explained like it was the normal thing in the world, well normal for him.

"My god Wilson don't you ever shut up?" Logan growled to the Mercenary with annoyance in his voice.

"JASHIN!" Hidan screamed from the living room.

"Not when I'm awake, hey look I made a movie reference!" Deadpool said with joy in his voice.

*_living Room*_

The four of them finally made it to the living room where the others where, but with Deadpool it seemed like it took them and eternity to get there.

**(Hey I resent that!)**

Everyone there all turned to look at him to see who he was talking too.

"Who is he talking too?" (KH) Sora asked no one in particular.

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE AT AN ANIME CONVETION! I DID NOT SEE THIS COMING A MILE AWAY! I… GASP NARUTO!" Deadpool screamed as he ran and gave Naruto a huge bone crushing bear hug.

"GAAG… I… Can't Breath!" Naruto chocked desperate for air, as he tried to get himself free from the hug.

"Don't you remember it's me 'Papa Deadpool' from _'Son of a Mercenary pt 1' _I saved you from that angry mob who wanted to beat you to an inch of your life when you were a little kid, then you ran into me I saved you from a near death experience. Then the Third Hokage decided to let me raise you and I taught you how to become a little me, then afterwards we turn the entire cannon world upside down. Like how you, Hinata, and that lazy ass kid with the Pineapple hair Shikamaru were on the same time and I was it's leader. Then a bunch of Marvel baddies starts to show up like Victor, not the Tyler Mane version the Live Schreiber version. Then Omega Red along with Lady DeathStreak shows up causing trouble, but that was after old Logan here showed up when Stryker and that snake pedophile who could be Lord Voldermort in disguise messed up his little brain. After Omega switched to our side and DeathStreak life unexpectedly came to an end I found in my heart to let old down on his luck and nowhere to go Logan here crash at my house. Then at some point he starts to train your dog friend Kiba and show him some of his moves. Then he starts doing it doggie style with his mother, speaking of which did forget to mention that the author decided to hook me up with Kuranai! Son you would not believe the amount of sex we had, we were going at it like a couple of rabbits on an aphrodisiac! CHIMICHANGAS!" Deadpool screamed as flew towards the buffet table stuffing them into his mouth as he continued his rant.

"I'm sure you don't want hear about how I was having one greatest sexual experiences of my life, I think you would like to hear your little sexcapade with Hinata wouldn't you son?" Deadpool said shoving a chimichanga in Naruto's mouth.

"His WHAT with Hinata?" Neji said glaring at Naruto.

"Well at first it started out with him having little wet dreams about her, then I think after Sandman jr over there" Deadpool said Pointing over to Gaara with his chimichanga "Went complete Britney Spears during her crazy time on everyone, you and her made hot sweaty passionate love. Then in _'Son of a Mercenary pt 2' _after your little trip with the frogman, you guys went at like there was no tomorrow. I mean you were drilling her like a beast! No pun intended" Deadpool said as he ate some more chimichangas.

"You do realize that's my cousin you were talking about?" Neji seethed to the Merc and glared at him with a murderous glare aimed at him and Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand could sense the tension and anger growing in Neji, he simply turned as pale as a ghost.

"Ya know Wilson has it e'va occurred to you that there may be small children present while you were giving ya little reunion speech to ya so called son?" Gambit said while covering Kokoro ears.

"Why yes Riggins I do think it's important for them to know the history of the relationship between me and my son" Deadpool said as he was shoving a bottle of soda down Naruto's throat. "Drink up son you need all the energy you can get so you can grow up and become a dangerous menace to the Marvel world or any world just like your old papa Deadpool."

"Thanks for covering Kokoro's ears" SFW said while thanking the Cajun mutant.

"It would be ungentlemanly of me to allow such a small child fall victim to da antics of my so-called associate there" Gambit said in suave voice that made the SFW blush a bit.

"It would appear that he is a 'gentleman' as well, I wander if he is a louse like you?" Dorothy said in her dull tone as she faced Roger.

"Dorothy we've been over this I'm not a louse" Roger stated to the android.

GB soon got in the center of the room to clear his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Well I would like to welcome some of you back and I would like to welcome to some of the newcomers among us. Now I'm pretty sure most of you know the rules and if you have any questions…" GB said before he was interrupted.

"If you have sex with a Soul Reaper from Bleach would that count as Necrophilia?" Deadpool blurted out something that was completely NOT related to the subject at hand.

Everyone just stared at him like he with strange and disgusted looks on their faces.

"What? Oh like none of you has never wondered that!" Deadpool said to all of them.

"What's Necrophilia?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Is it something good?" Kokoro asked in equal confusion.

"Well you see my little chums Necrophilia is when a person" Before Deadpool could continue, he felt a sharp sensation in his gut.

"Wilson have you lost whatever you have in you that thick skull?" Wolverine Said with his Adamantium claws in Deadpool's gut.

"You know I think the author's sense of humor needs a little bit of work." Deadpool said ignoring some of the strange stares he was getting.

Wolverine simple sighed in frustration and retracted his claws back into his hands, and led the two small boys away from Deadpool.

"Don't worry his healing factor will kick in" MJ89 stated to the other guests.

"Well anyway just have a good time" GB said as he went over to the buffet table to get himself a drink.

"Hello there Deidara" Pein said calmly as he walked up to Deidara.

"Hello there leader, un" Deidara said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I can only assume that you're still taking orders from that girl, am I correct?" Pein said in calm voice, as referred to Haruhi as 'girl'.

"Well she is the leader of the brigade, yeah" Deidara said as he started to sweat bullets. "So I have to listen to her, yeah" he said to pierced man.

"What are you doing to one of my club members?" Haruhi demanded to the Akatsuki leader.

"I am merely having a talk with one of MY suburbanites." Pein stated to the girl.

"In case you forgot he's in MY group and I'M his leader now!" Haruhi said with a fierce fire in her eyes.

"I see, so tell me Deidara are you willing to break article 1?" Pein said to the blond bomber.

When Pein asked that every single guy there all stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to look at Deidara with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Dude you know you just can't break an article like that" CA stated to Deidara.

"Man, to go against THAT is just unheard of to be honest!" TW stated shocked.

"Senpai are you going against the you know what?" Tobi said in a worried voice.

"_No man in their right mind would dare break one of the articles they are sacred!" _Madara said from inside of Tobi

"Leader you know I would NEVER go against THAT, yeah!" Deidara said with affirmation in his voice.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Article 4 states: That we are not allowed under any reason to divulged it's existence to a woman!" All of the guys said together in unison.

"For the record Kiba ALWAYS reinforces article 3." Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"The goggle heads of Digimon are a prime example of article 2" Kouji stated smugly.

"HEY I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!" Takuya yelled back.

"You have no idea how many times Deidara and Hidan enforced article 9" Kakuzu stated while earning a glare from the two.

"Try having to deal with article 17" Roxas stated while looking at Xemnas, Axel, and Marluxia.

"I take great joy in that one" Xemnas chuckled.

"I agree" Pein nodded in agreement.

"Same here" Sanzo added.

"Kankuro and I will be sure that the first part of article 19 will be enforced to it's fullest extent." Gaara stated calmly.

"The same thing goes for me too on article 19" Light stated to the others.

"I see, I'll be sure to inform Mello and the others then" L responded to the statement.

"Well I'm pretty sure no one here had to do anything article 34 related" Deadpool said as all of the guys nodded their heads.

"Well Misa almost caused article 34 to happen remember Light?" L said turning to Light.

"I told you to never bring that moment up again ever!" Light growled in annoyance.

"Lucky for you I was able to talk her out of it though" L added.

"Let's not forget article 39" Gojyo said to the others.

"I'm pretty sure Marluxia is very familiar with article 47" Riku joked.

"You know there were special conditions I had to meet in order to get pass that and you know it!" Marluxia said angrily. "I bet you two had to do an article 62" He said point to (KH) Sora and Riku.

"What is he talking about?" Kairi asked her two friends.

"NOTHING!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Plus let's not forget article 54!" Tobi said bouncing up and down.

"Hey Kouji don't you fall under article 91?" JP snickered to the warrior of Light.

"No I don't and you know it!" Kouji growled to the boy.

"You guys are lucky I forgave you about article 101" Kouichi stated to Kouji, Takuya, Tommy, and JP.

"It's a good thing you're a forgiving person." Takuya stated to him.

"I'm making sure article 104 stays enforced!" Sasuke shouted as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Same here!" Kouji said with Kouichi agreeing with him.

"Me too!" The other guys all agreed.

"Some of the guys in my group seems to keep forgetting about article 110" Gojyo said earning a glare from Sanzo.

"Hey Shino remember article 142?" Dai giggled to his friend.

"Yes Dai I remember" Shino sighed at the memory.

"I'm pretty sure Kouji remembers it too" JP said as he earned a death glare from Kouji.

"I'm pretty sure we all know one of the most important article of all: article 150!" GB said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Well Deidara what's it going to be?" Pein demanded of the blond bomber.

"Listen I'm pretty sure your friend here doesn't want to go against IT" Roger stated as he got between Pein and Haruhi.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked the black suited man.

"My name is Roger Smith and I'm a negotiator of Paradigm City, and I'm pretty sure we come to a more peaceful conclusion to this situation" Roger stated to the two who was giving each other a vicious stare down.

"Fine!" Pein and Haruhi said at the same time.

"Follow me to where we will discuss this, Deidara you're coming with us" Pein stated as he lead Roger, Konan, Haruhi, Kyon, and Deidara to where they will have their little meeting.

"Something tells me the author is about to call it a night" Deadpool stated to no one in particular.

GB: Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter three.

Deadpool: So when will the hookers show up?

GB: ANYWAY! I want to give everyone equal screen time so if there is something you would like to do at the party or with someone at the party just leave it in a review for me ok.

Deadpool: Seriously when will the hookers show up?

GB: If you are wandering what the guys were talking about all I can say is this: If you are a guy and you want to know just PM me and if you are a girl sorry but I can't tell you because that would make a no good traitorous son of a bitch.

Deadpool: Plus you'll have to have your dick and balls cut off.

GB: Ok as of right now this just went up from a T fic to an M fic.

Deadpool: For all of the guys out there in your reviews PLEAS TELL HIM TO PUT SOME HOOKERS IN HERE!

GB: They're not going to do that.

Deadpool: Says you.

GB: Ok if by some miracle they do then I will.

Deadpool: What about a lemon?

GB: Doubt it HA!

Deadpool: If they ask for either one then you have to add it to the story.

GB: Fine.

Deadpool: Plus at the end of the story you have to sing AND dance to the song "I'm a single lady" while wearing that outfit that Nick or Joe Jonas was wearing in that internet video.

GB: Ok then I accept.

Deadpool: GREAT! Ok guys if any of you wants to see that then you remember what you have to do.

GB: It has to be MORE than one person Wade.

Deadpool: Oh that won't be a problem "Mr. I get all of the Magical Girls" You know I can't believe that you actually made that deal. If you ask me you pretty much cheated that guy.

GB: O_O I have no idea what you are talking about! You're just rambling as always!

Deadpool: No I pretty much hacked into your account and read all of you Private Messages. You get the older version of Mi

GB: READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN CHATPER 4!

Deadpool: Plus you get like twenty, thirty, or forty minuets to play with her younger version's….

GB: *Starts shooting Deadpool with and AK-47* Ok you guys I will see you all in the next chapter so stay cool.

Deadpool: If you're guy and you're reading this make sure call dibs on some of the fictional girls you like otherwise this guy will pull a fast one on ya.

GB: Please ignore him his mind is BEYOND repair.

Deadpool: Says you and several other Marvel characters!

GB: *Starts Shooting Deadpool again* See you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

GB: Hey there everybody I'm back with Chapter four.

Deadpool: Yes the lazy author has returned from long slumber.

GB: Shut up Wade.

Deadpool: Why?

GB: *Sigh* Because of you I had to up the rating of this fic.

Deadpool: YAY ME! Any way the boy here does not own anything or anybody in this story of his.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Toonwriter: TW

PrincessAnna-Uchihalover: PA-U

KamiKari519: KK519

SilverfireWolf: SFW

Kuramasfan: KF

GB: Well time to get started.

"Hey guys what's up?" JP asked as he approached (KH)Sora and Riku, who were both enjoying a drink.

"Nothing really just enjoying these drinks" Riku said with a small chuckle as he took another sip.

"Say can I ask you guys a question?" JP asked the two Keyblade holders who nodded their heads. "What do you guys know about that Roger guy?" He asked the two boys.

"Well he's a pretty cool guy." Riku said as he answered the warrior's of thunder's question.

"Yeah we did have an interesting conversation on the way over here." (KH)Sora informed the boy.

_(Flashback)_

"Thank you for giving us a ride Mr. Smith" Kairi said from the backseat of The Griffon, while sitting between both (KH)Sora and Riku.

"A gentleman should never leave a lady and her friends stranded in the middle of the road, and please call me Roger." He said with a charming smile on his face.

"Well thanks for giving us a lift Roger we owe you one." (KH)Sora said with a grateful smile on his face.

"Hey it's the least I could do if it wasn't for you three we'd be lost right about now." Roger stated to the three kids. "So where are kids from anyway?" He asked them out of curiosity.

"We're from Destiny Island." Riku said nonchalantly while looking out the window.

"It's a really nice place to live the oceans there are really calming and the sunsets are beautiful to watch." Kairi said to the negotiator as she described their home world.

"Where are you guys from?" (KH)Sora asked wanting to know where the two people in front were from.

"We're from Paradigm City" Roger simply stated to them in calm cool tone.

"Really, what's it like there?" Riku asked curious about said city.

"Well Paradigm is the city of amnesia, mostly everyone there doesn't remember a thing about their pasts." Roger explained to them.

"Really, what happened to have caused that?" (KH)Sora asked in astonishment.

"There was an event that happened forty years ago, and it caused the memory loss of the citizens of Paradigm City" Dorothy explained in a monotone voice.

"Have there been people who've tried to regain their memories?" Kairi asked, wanting to know more about the city.

"I've came across a few people who wanted to regain memories of the past, but trust me there are some things that are better left forgotten." Roger stated solemnly.

Riku simply nodded his head in agreement, knowing exactly what Roger was talking about.

"What about you Roger, have you ever tried to regain memories from your past?" (KH)Sora asked the negotiator.

"I've learned a long time ago that some memories are better left buried" Roger stated coolly to him.

"But haven't you ever wandered about your past or the people you've forgotten?" Kairi asked him.

"To be honest there was a point in my life when I was starting to wonder about my very own existence." Roger informed them with a small smile on his face.

The three teens looked at him with a look of pity for the man.

"I wondered if my life was just some play and I was just some actor portraying a fictional character on stage." Roger said in a low tone. "I didn't know if everything I experienced up to that point was all real or merely a dream." He said with a monotone voice.

The three of them were surprised to what they heard, his story reminded them of what Roxas went through before he merged back with Sora.

They wanted to say something to him, but before they could utter a word roger had spoken up again.

"I've learned though it's not a person's past that defines who they are but the things they do in the present and the new memories they gain from it." Roger stated with a smile on his face that screamed determination.

The three teens could only admire him, they knew he had a point to what he had said as they understood his point.

"So Roger what do you do for a living?" Kairi asked changing the subject.

"I'm Paradigm City's top negotiator, it's my job for finding a resolution for the troubles of the city." Roger said as he explained his job to the three teens.

"Man that must sound rough, is your job always like that?" Riku asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Most of the time it is, but there are times when I'm able to find a peaceful resolution without the necessity of violence." Roger responded to him with a cool smile on his face.

"What happens if things doesn't go as planned and you have to use violence?" (KH)Sora asked him.

"If that were to happen and if the situation calls for it, that's when I bring out Big O." Roger said as he answered his question. "A Negotiator only uses force as a last resort, that's one of my rules of the trade when I'm out working." He explained to them.

"I'm guessing that you have other rules too." Riku said to the black haired man in the drivers seat.

"As a matter of fact I do have a few rules for my everyday life." Roger said with a warm smile on his face. "You have to use your pent-up energy to fight through the harshness of reality. That's Roger Smith's Rule No. 2" He told them.

"What's rule No. 1?" (KH)Sora asked him.

"If you want to live a happy life in Paradigm city, leave memories alone when they pop up. That's Roger Smith's Rule No. 1." He said to them.

They wanted to say something to him about it, but the look he had on his told them it's better for them to not know.

"If those are your work rules I wander what your house rules are?" Riku stated to the man.

"Well I do have a few house rules for instance if someone lacks courtesy and sincerity, I ask them to leave." He said to the three teens in the backseat of his car.

"Another house rule I have is If you stay in my house, then you wear black" Roger said signaling to himself and Dorothy.

"Wear black huh? You should meet some of the members of Organization XIII then." Riku said to the negotiator with a slight chuckle.

"His fashion sense could use a bit of work." Dorothy said in her monotone voice, which earned a few snickers from the backseat.

"Are there anymore house rules you have?" Kairi asked out of curiosity.

"Why yes I do I have a special house rule that only lovely young women can unconditionally enter my mansion." Roger stated with a charming smile that caused Kairi to blush a bit.

"Roger Smith you are such a louse." Dorothy stated to him in her dull voice.

_(Flash back ends)_

"Wait I have a question who is Big O?" JP asked in slight confusion of the story he just heard.

"Well you see he told us that's his megadeus he uses when things starts get way out of hand if the negations doesn't turnout right." (KH)Sora informed the young warrior of Thunder.

"A mega what?" JP asked dumbfounded by what the heck the two boys were talking about.

"To be honest we have no clue either, he said if we're lucky we might get to see it." Riku informed the chubby boy as he took another sip of his drink.

"Well he does sound kind of cool, but I doubt he'll be able to come to a 'peaceful resolution' between Pein and Haruhi." JP stated with his arms crossed and a doubtful look on his face.

"Well I wouldn't say that about him, I mean after all his is Paradigm City's top negotiator." (KH)Sora stated with a confident smile on his face.

_(Meeting Room)_

Pein, Konan, Haruhi, Kyon, Deidara, and Roger were all setting around a long square table in a well lit room. Pein and Konan were setting on left side of the table while Haruhi and Kyon were setting on the left side of the table. Roger was setting in the center of the table with Deidara setting across from him.

The tension in the room was off the charts high, both Pein and Haruhi glared at each other from the their respective seats. It was like two gods were ready to go off into an epic battle to the death, with only one able to claim the prize that is the soul of Deidara.

Sensing the tension in the air Roger decided it was time to break the silence and he spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"Before we conduct the negation let me take the time to introduce myself, my name is Roger Smith and it's nice to make your acquaintance." Roger informed them in a professional tone.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Smith." Konan said trying to be polite as Pein simply nodded his head in agreement. "My name is Konan and this is Pein leader of the Akatsuki, in which Deidara is a member of." She explained to him.

Roger simply nodded his head and turned to face the two brigade members.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Smith." Kyon said in a pleasant tone of voice. "My name is Kyon and this is Haruhi Suzumiya leader of the of The S.O.S Brigade, of which Deidara is also a member of." Kyon stated to the black haired man who nodded his head in agreement.

"Well seeing that this mostly centered around you" Roger stated while gesturing to Deidara. "Would you care to explain the situation at hand here?" He said to the blonde bomber.

"Well you see it's kind of like this, yeah" Deidara said as he started to the explain the entire ordeal that lead up to this moment.

"I see, so basically Pein here wants you to honor your commitment to the Akatsuki, but feels that your engagement to The S.O.S Brigade is starting to interfere with your duties." Roger said as he started to put the pieces together.

"If you ask me I think he should honor his commitment to the brigade, after all I Pein can barely control the members he has left." Haruhi stated smug look on her face.

Needless to say that Pein refused to allow someone like her talk down to him like that, so he fixed his glare on her and he spoke up.

"Deidara was a member of the Akatsuki long before he joined your little after school club, and furthermore I am able to keep the members of this group in line." Pein said with and affirmative voice.

Kyon could tell that Haruhi was not going to back down from him so she stood up from her seat and she pointed her finger at Pein.

"You listen here I treat Deidara much better than you treat him or any of the other members of the Akatsuki! Besides if you ask me your more like a front for a true mastermind." Haruhi stated to the pierced man.

"How dare you!" Pein growled under his breath. "I've seen the way you run your little club, I've seen the way you've used Mikuru for your own personal gain. You are just a spoiled little girl who force others to do things just to please you, you are not a leader you are just a little girl who is afraid of being ordinary." He stated with a serious look in his eyes.

"You take that back!" Haruhi yelled as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up from her seat.

"No I want." Pein said as he stood from his seat with a glare equal to Haruhi's glare.

"Alright both of you that's enough!" Roger said as he tried to the calm the two down. "The basic rule of negotiating is to consider and respect the other person's feelings, now I know that you are both respectable leaders of your groups. I'm sure that you both can keep your emotions at bay and act like adults." Roger stated to both of them in a calm voice and quiet voice.

Pein and Haruhi both glared at each other for a little while longer before taking their seats.

Seeing this Konan, Kyon, and Deidara where all equally shocked and amazed at how Roger was able to get the both of them to listen to him. All three of them knew that Pein and Haruhi both a god complex, and it was heard to control them at times. This man had done what no one else was able to do.

"From everything I've gathered from Deidara how about this? Pein why don't you let Deidara continue to stay in the brigade on the grounds that he does his duties for the first?" Roger stated.

"Fine." Pein simply said to him.

"Haruhi could you honor Deidara's previous commitment to the Akatsuki on the grounds that you acknowledge Pein's whishes?" Roger asked the brown haired girl.

"Fine." Haruhi pouted. "As long as we can get another member of the Akatsuki to join the S.O.S Brigade!" She told the negotiator.

"I'm afraid that most of the guys wouldn't join your brigade, well except for one who I believe wouldn't mind joining you while Deidara is absent." Konan stated in a calm tone of voice.

"Ok then, can we still use the base as a second meeting then?" Haruhi asked the blue haired woman.

"Yes, but only when Deidara is with you though." Konan said to her with a calm look on her face.

"Can we still use Pein's room seeing as he won't be using it?" Haruhi asked her with curiosity in her voice.

Konan sought her gaze onto Pein to see if he'll approve of the suggestion.

"Fine, but only if Deidara is with you and on the grounds that you organize it back to the way I had it." Pein stated to all of them with his eyes closed.

"Agreed then, but may I ask who did you pick to be in the brigade when Deidara is unavailable?" Kyon asked the blue haired woman setting across from him.

"Tobi" Konan said without a care in the world.

This caused a few mixed reactions from some of the people in the room, Pein had a smirk on his face knowing of the annoyance Tobi will be to Haruhi. Deidara had a pale look on his face like he was ready to faint right then and there, Kyon having seen what Tobi is like simply groaned on what he had to look forward too.

"Well fine then, Tobi is now a new member of The S.O.S Brigade" Haruhi said with a small smirk on her face.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Pein said with a sly smirk on his face with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Then it appears that we have come to terms on the negation then." Roger said with a small smile on his face.

"Well there still is some stuff we need to get for Deidara, in order to prepare for the event later on tonight." Haruhi stated to the others.

"I tell you what, I'll go and get the items needed for tonight's event then." Roger said as he got up from his seat.

"Well ok then, I'll go and get Mikuru she'll know exactly what to get." Haruhi said as she left the room with Kyon following her.

"So leader I can still be part of the brigade then, un?" Deidara asked as he approached Pein.

"Yes, as long as you put you Akatsuki duties first though." Pein stated to the blonde bomber.

"I must admit that for a second I thought you were going to kill someone." Konan said as she walked passed Pein.

"Well not YET anyway, I'll do the honors of telling Tobi he's now part of two groups now." Pein said as he left the room with Deidara behind him.

It now just Roger and Konan left in the room, Roger soon walked over to where Konan was standing.

"I must say I am quite impressed, not many people can stand up to Pein. Well not the ones who don't have any special abilities anyway." She stated to him.

"They don't call me Paradigm City's top negotiator for nothing." He said with a charming smile on his face, which caused Konan to blush a little.

"Well anyway thank you for your services" Konan said as she walked away.

"Don't mention it" Roger said to himself while standing in the doorway.

He started to walk down the hallway until he saw Haruhi heading his way with Mikuru in tow.

"Roger this is Mikuru, and Mikuru this is Roger Smith." Haruhi said as she introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Mikuru said while giving Roger a polite bow.

"Likewise I'm sure." Roger said politely.

"Well anyway Mikuru here will be assisting you in collecting some of the items on this list here." Haruhi said as she shoved the list in Roger's face for him to read.

"Well then I guess we should get going then." Roger said as he put the paper into his pocket, and started to walk off with Mikuru behind him.

_(Living Room)_

"Hey there Roger how did everything turnout?" (KH)Sora asked the negotiator as he and Mikuru came into view.

"To be honest it went pretty well, there was no violence involved either" Roger stated to him with a cocky smile on his face.

"What are you kidding me? Knowing those two there had to be a little blood involved." JP said in disbelief.

"Trust me there were a few heated words, but nothing serious that could've lead to a murder." Roger informed the young warrior of Thunder.

"Mr. Smith I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but we should really get going" Mikuru said timidly.

"You're right we really should get going, and please call me Roger." Roger said with a sheepish grin.

"Where are you guys going too?" JP asked as he approached the two.

"Well we're going to pick up some supplies." Mikuru informed him.

"I've got nothing better to do around here so I'm coming with you then." JP said as he invited himself aboard.

"Mind if I tag along as well?" BBC as approached them with a smile on her face.

"Sure I have no problem with that." Roger stated as he walked outside to his car with his three passengers right behind him.

GB: Well I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter.

Deadpool: Are you kidding me? This chapter was lame and boring as hell!

GB: You're only saying that because you weren't in it.

Deadpool: When you put Deadpool in a story he has to be in ALL of the chapters it's a rule.

GB: No it's not Wade, well anyway if you are wondering what series Roger and Dorothy are from well they're from "The Big O" anime series.

Deadpool: Hey what about the hookers?

GB: Nobody have asked for them Wade.

Deadpool: What is wrong with you people? Hookers are decent hard working people just like you and me!

GB: Anyway…

Deadpool: I can understand why the girls don't want them there, but you boys what is wrong with you man the fuck up!

GB: ANYWAY! Be sure to read and review and I will see you guys later. Wade you're going to be in the next chapter I got a few requests so be ready.

Deadpool: SWEET!

GB: Well see you guys later.

Deadpool: Peace homies!

GB: What he said.


	5. Chapter 5

GB: Hey there everybody I'm back with Chapter 5

Deadpool: And with more Deadpool this chapter too!

GB: Look Wade the reason behind chapter 4 is I wanted to introduce People to Roger Smith.

Deadpool: Well all I know is I better get my screen time.

GB: Fine.

Deadpool: And hookers.

GB: Don't.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Toonwriter: TW

PrincessAnna-Uchihalover: PA-U

KamiKari519: KK519

SilverfireWolf: SFW

Kuramasfan: KF

Deadpool: Well Mr. Lazybones just wants people to know that he doesn't own anything or anybody in this story.

GB: Let's get started.

"And that is how I was able to bring an end to World War II and help that little old lady get across the street." Deadpool said with his arms around both Shino and Takai, while they were sitting on the couch.

"Ok that is NOT how World War II ended." Takai stated to the Merc with the Mouth, while trying to free himself from his grip.

"Yeah and what does that has to do with tying a knot?" Shino asked with confused look on his face.

"Just thought I'd give you guys the REAL version of history, not like that fake version that's been thought to you in school." Deadpool stated to them. "I mean have you seen today's public school system? You kids are better off learning on the streets." He ranted on.

"Hey there Sanzo!" Dai greeted as he approached the blond haired monk, before he could take another step he saw a bullet land a few inches in front of his feet.

"You take one more step towards me and the next bullet is going in your skull." Sanzo threatened with his gun aimed at the young boy.

"Now, now Sanzo you shouldn't be shooting at innocent people." Hakkai said with a smile on his face.

Sanzo only replied to Hakkai's statement with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Yeah Sanzo after all we are friends!" Dai proclaimed with a big smile on his face.

When Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo all heard that they all gathered around Dai with a shocked looks on their faces.

"You sure we're talking about the same Sanzo?" Gojyo asked the young warrior of earth.

"Does your Sanzo smoke, drink, hits you with a fan, fires his gun at you, and looks like he's never smiled a day in is life too?" Dai asked the three guys in front of him.

"Yep that sounds like Sanzo alright." Goku said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I must say, I never thought Sanzo was the type to try and make friends." Hakkai said to the blond monk who only growled in frustration.

"Yeah he's been hanging out with us for a while, once you get pass the bullets and getting hit with his fan he can be a cool guy to hang around." Dai proclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"Wow monk you're friends with a bunch of kids!" Gojyo said trying to control his laughter. "I know you're a priest, but I didn't think you were one of THOSE types priests!" Gojyo said laughing to his hearts content.

"Just what the hell are you trying to say you damn bastard?" Sanzo yelled as he grabbed Gojyo by the scruff of his shirt.

"Dai what are you doing?" Hotaru asked as he approached his young cousin.

"I'm just trying to talk to Sanzo and his friends is all" Dai explained to his cousin.

Hotaru soon turned to look at Sanzo, and he could literally feel the murderous intent that was coming off of Sanzo.

"Dai I don't think that Sanzo is in a 'happy' mood to talk." Hotaru stated to his cousin.

"Since when is this monk ever happy?" Gojyo replied with a snide remark.

Without warning Sanzo punched him square in the face and it sent him flying back a few inches.

"What the hell is your problem you crazy monk?" Gojyo yelled as he got back up on his feet.

"Well for starters you're my problem." Sanzo said in low growl with annoyance in his voice as he glared at Gojyo.

"If you have a problem with me then say it to my face!" Gojyo yelled as he got up into Sanzo's face.

"I just did you dumbass!" Sanzo yelled in Gojyo's face.

"Who are you calling a dumbass? You bastard!" Gojyo yelled with his anger coming to a boil.

"If anyone's the bastard around here it's you, you damn water sprite!" Sanzo yelled with the same anger as Gojyo's.

"Says you, you blond bimbo!" Gojyo yelled back with equal anger as Sanzo's.

"Now come on you guys, don't fight I'm sure we can all get along" Dai said warmly trying to get the two guys to stop arguing.

"You stay out of this!" They both yelled at him and went back to their argument.

"I'm sorry for the two of them yelling at you, but as you can see this is quite normal for our group." Hakkai said in an apologetic tone as he approached the two boys.

"It's ok I'm pretty much used to it, you should hear the arguments our group have. They may not be as bad as you guys though." Dai stated to Hakkai.

"Man I am so BORED!" Naruto groaned as he laying upside-down on the sofa.

"Yeah me too" TW said equally bored as well.

"Hey want to pull a prank on someone?" Naruto asked out of boredom.

"Sounds like fun, let's do it!" TW said as he jumped off the sofa.

"Great! Now all we need is a victim." Naruto said as he analyzed the party guests for a potential victim.

"Hey why don't you guys prank Kakuzu?" KK519 said as she surprised the two boys by suddenly appeared behind them.

Needless to say this had caused the two of them to jump up in fear of the sudden surprised.

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelled as he regained his composure.

"Sorry, did I scare you guys?" KK519 said as she giggled a bit.

"Nope I wasn't scared one bit, but I can't say the same for him." Naruto said as he pointed to TW.

"What are you talking about? You nearly jumped out of your skin." TW shot back at the orange wearing ninja.

"Did not" Naruto shot back at him.

"Did too" TW replied back to Naruto.

"Do you guys want to keep arguing like an old married couple? Or do you want to prank Kakuzu?" KK519 said with her hands on her hips.

When she said that the two of them stopped their argument and turned their attention back to her as she spoke.

"Ok now first we need somebody to distract him for us, and I have just the right person in mind." KK519 said as she spotted Tobi skipping around the room.

"La, la, la, la, la I'm a good boy!" Tobi singed as he was skipping around.

"Hey Tobi, whatcha ya doing?" KK519 asked with a smile on her face.

"Being a good boy!" Tobi said in his happy voice.

"Tobi how would you like to be a REALLY good boy?" She asked him with an innocent smile on her face.

"Tobi would like to be a RALLY GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed and bounced around with joy in his voice.

"Great! Now listen I'm going to need you to keep Kakuzu busy for a while." She explained to the orange masked man.

"Are you planning a surprise for Kakuzu?" Tobi asked with curiosity.

"Yeah that's one way of looking at it, just keep him busy for a while ok?" She asked him one last time.

"You can count on Tobi!" He said as he left to find Kakuzu.

"OK guys Tobi is going to keep Kakuzu distracted for us, I don't know how long he'll keep Kakuzu busy so we have to make this quick." KK519 explained to the two boys.

"Right!" They both said in mock salute.

"Hey Kakuzu!" Tobi screamed as he popped up behind Kakuzu who was busy counting his money.

"Leave" Kakuzu simply stated with a low growl.

"Tobi wants to hangout with one of his bestist friends in the Akatsuki YOU KAKUZU!" Tobi screamed as he embraced Kakuzu with a hug.

Kakuzu for the most part simply punched Tobi in his masked face, and sent him flying a few feet.

"Don't. Touch. Me. EVER!" Kakuzu stated with a deadly tone.

"You sound so grumpy, I know what might cheer you up." Tobi said as he started to get a little excited.

"Tobi you better not sing that song!" Kakuzu yelled at the orange masked boy.

"F is for Friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anything and anywhere at all!" Tobi sung.

"DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!" Dai, Kokoro, Tommy, PA-U, and Deadpool, all sung a longed to the tune.

"He's not going to stop until you sing along with him." Sasori stated to the money miser.

"F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U's for uranium bombs. N is for no survivors! When you!" Kakuzu sung with venom in each note.

"That's not what fun is all about let me show you like this!" Tobi said as he began to sing it again. "F is for Friends who do stuff together!" Tobi continued before he was forced to stop.

"Stop that is completely idiotic." Kakuzu said in a bored and annoyed tone.

"Here let me help you!" Tobi said as he grabbed both of Kakuzu's arms. "F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! Try it!" Tobi said as he let go of Kakuzu's arms.

"N is for anywhere and anytime at all!" Kakuzu singed with deep hatred in his voice.

"DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!" Dai, Kokoro, Tommy, PA-U, and Deadpool, all sung a longed to the tune again.

"Tobi I hate you so much right now." Kakuzu stated while trying not to go into a blind rage and kill Tobi.

"Let's sing it some more!" Tobi screamed while bouncing upside-down.

"F is for Frolic through all the flowers! U is for Ukulele! N is for Nose picking, sharing gum, and Sand licking! Down here with my best buddy!" They both sung together at the end.

"Now are you happy now Kakuzu?" Tobi asked the green eyed man.

"NO!" Kakuzu growled with murderous intent, and he started to strangle Tobi.

"Maybe we should sing ANOTHER SONG!" Tobi said in between breathes.

"GAAAHHH!" Kakuzu screamed out of frustration as he continued to strangle Tobi.

_*Kakuzu's Room*_

While Tobi was keeping Kakuzu busy KK519, TW, and Naruto was able to sneak into Kakuzu's room without anybody noticing them. KK519 was able to pick the lock to his room which pretty much gave them easy excess to it.

"Ok we're in, now where do we start?" TW said as he examined their surroundings, and noticed just how much money Kakuzu has. "Wow! He's loaded with dough!" he said while looking the bags of cash.

"I have the perfect plan on what we can do with it too." Naruto said with a devious smile on his face, as he chuckled evilly to the other two in the room.

_*Living Room*_

"Hey guys what you watching? Is it something good like stalker of the year?" Deadpool said as he jumped on the couch next to KF and SFW who were both watching TV.

"Well if you want to know, we were checking out TMZ" KF explained the Mercenary who was somehow eating a big bowl of popcorn.

"Really? AWSOME! Nothing says entertainment like watching a bunch of celebrities getting followed by a bunch of paparazzi while trying to do normal things like the rest of us huh?" Deadpool said as he nudged the two girls with his elbows. "Hey look it's Samuel L. Jackson aka Nick Fury! Man I remember this one time I got Nick to say Motherfucker! He was reluctant at first, but I was able to wear him down abit with the old Deadpool charm." He said with cockiness in his voice.

"In other words he pissed Fury off so bad he practically wanted to stab his other eye out." Logan said while taking another drink of his beer. "Plus he told you that you come anywhere near him he would make your life a constant hell on Earth." He added to his statement.

"You know Nicky and his little threats I know he doesn't mean them, like the time he said he would stab my eye out. He only shot me like forty-seven times instead though, or the time he had some S.H.I.E.L.D agents burn me alive when I tried to polish his head with shoe polish. Then there was this one time when I was employed to sneak into S.H.I.L.E.D Headquarters I.. Hey look they're having a sell at Taco Bell!" Deadpool said as he was glued to the TV.

"His he alright?" KF asked gesturing towards Logan.

"Nope I'm pretty much what most people would consider the opposite of normal, and sometimes people say I'm also the opposite of sane too." Deadpool stated to the young girl.

(**Hey when will the hookers show up? It's been like thirty chapters now!)**

_**(Wade you know it has not been thirty chapters)**_

**(Hey when will I be able to get into some action? Come on you SO owe these people the awesomeness that is Deadpool!)**

_**(I'm just trying to set everything up for that just TRY to be patient with this ok?)**_

**(Fine then, but it better be good then.)**

"Who is he talking too and what did he mean by hookers?" SFW asked in a confused and slight disgusted look on her face.

"Oh I was just talking to the author of this story, asking him what's the hold up on the action that's going to happen later on in this story." Deadpool calmly explained to her.

"What did you mean when you said 'when will the hookers show up?'" KF asked with an questioning look on her face.

"I was just wondering when the author will man up and put some hookers in here. I mean come on you have criminals here for Pete's sake! I mean what is wrong with having women who don't mind doing a bunch of strange sexual desires for money? It's un-American if you ask me!" Deadpool said as he started to go on a rant.

"You mean other than the fact that it's wrong and demeaning towards women?" SFW said in a matter of fact, with KF agreeing with her.

"I bet if one of these guys were shirtless you two would be all over him and, Hey look it's the trailer of 'X-Men: First Class' on TV!" Deadpool screamed as he jumped in front of the TV.

**(Anything to avoid another boring talking scene? I knew it.)**

_**(Shut up Wade)**_

"Is he always like that?" KF asked Logan, who was still drinking his beer.

"Trust me you have no idea." Logan said as trying to ignore Deadpool's screams.

"Man that looked like a somewhat descent trailer for a movie that looks like it's going to fail big-time. Hey how come I didn't see you in it Logan? I mean you were in ALL of the X-Men films. I guess they must think of you as a worn out, dried up, over used attention whore just like Paris Hilton. All you need now is a sex tape just like her, hey why don't you call it 'Taming the Wolverine' think you can get Jean, Storm, or SilverFox to get involved in our little venture? I mean dude do you have any idea how much something like that could go for? I get seventy percent of the proceeds and royalty fees though since it was my idea. Hey Riggins think you could talk Rouge into, oh yeah that's right you weren't in the first three films sucks to be you man! I mean it's bad enough to be excluded from the fist three films, but then they go and pair your Rouge up with Iceman of all people plus she's played by that smoking hot Sookie Stackhouse! I mean if that was me I would take a flamethrower and melt that popsicle, and then I would head down to Bon Temps, Louisiana and stake those sparkling Twilight fags! Speaking of which Logan did you know that Kayla faked her death and went to Louisiana to let one of vampires nibble on her neck? Hey look 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' is on!" Deadpool said as he glued his eyes to the screen.

_*On TV*_

"Great stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high protein diet" Wade complained to the others.

"Oh Wade" Stryker started while getting annoyed with Wade's complaining.

"Dreams really do come true." Wade finished with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Will you shut it? You're up next." Stryker stated hopping he would shut up.

"Thank you sir, you look really nice today it's the green it brings out the seriousness in your eyes." Wade said as he complemented the colonel.

"Oh my god do you ever shut up pal?" Logan groaned in annoyance on how much Wade was talking.

"No, not when I'm awake." Wade stated to Logan.

"Bradley, top floor please." Stryker asked of Bradley who nodded his head, and focused his powers which caused the elevator to start up again.

*_Top Floor*_

"Cover the elevator! The elevator!" the head of the diamond ring ordered, as he had his men armed and ready to shoot the moment the doors opened up.

_*Elevator*_

"Time to go to work." Wade calmly stated as they were approaching the top floor of the building.

Before the bell rung everybody else stood on both sides of the elevator to avoid getting hit by the bullets.

Wade took a little deep breath and was calm ready to do his part of the mission.

As soon as the bell rung and the doors opened the guards let loose and started firing their machineguns at the elevator. Unfortunately for them Wade came out of the elevator charging at them with his swords in his hands twirling them while at the same time reflecting all of the bullets, and hitting the guards killing them in an instant.

Wade looked in the reflection of one of his swords, and quickly reacted by cutting the bullet in half killing two other guards. One of the guards tried to shoot him while his back was turned, but Wade easily deflected right back at the guard, he then started to head towards the boss while at the same time deflect the bullets from the remaining guards.

When there were only two of them left he leaped up into the air, twisting his body to avoid the bullets and stabbed the remaining two guards with ease. He soon looked up at the terrified ring leader with a little smirk on his face.

"OK! People are dead!" Wade called out the others as they came out of the elevator.

_*Living Room*_

"Man did you guys see that? That was by far one of the most awesome thing that I have ever seen in my whole life! Ryan Reynolds REALLY did me justice in this film, to bad it's over now." Deadpool said as the movie continued playing on the TV.

"What are you talking about? The movie is still on." SFW stated to the Merc with the Mouth.

Without warning Deadpool suddenly pulled out a double barrel shotgun from out of nowhere and shot the TV.

"Really? Because it looks like the movie's over to me, hey I wandering how they're doing with MY movie to the internet!" Deadpool said as he pulled a laptop out of nowhere.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you shoot the TV we were watching that!" KF screamed at the top of lungs, while Deadpool ignored her outbursts.

"Let me guess Deadpool shot the TV didn't he?" GB asked walking up to the two girls.

"Yep, what's his deal anyway? I mean it was just a movie." SFW asked to the party host.

"Can you Barakapool?" GB answered, but before he could say anything else he heard the doorbell ring. "You guys wait here I'll be right back." He said as he went to answer the door.

_*Front Door*_

GB went to answer the front door and when he did he was greet with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. She had flawless green hair with silky smooth creamy skin, her eyes were a wonderful sky-blue color, she wore a magnificent blue dress that matched perfectly with her eyes. Her lips were so perfectly smooth and sensual, she had curves like an hourglass. Well just about everything about this girl screamed perfect.

"Hello" GB said as he greeted the girl at the door with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, I understand that a party is being held here and I was wandering if I could come in and join the festivities." The girl asked with the voice of an angel.

"Ok, but I have to do a survey first though." GB explained to the girl, as he took out a clipboard and a pen.

"I understand." The girl said with a cute warm smile on her face.

"Would you like to take this in English or French?" He asked the girl in front of him with a small smile on his face.

"Hmm.. French please." She answered cheerfully.

"n'ai jamais obtenu votre nom?" He asked in French. (1)

"Pourquoi mon nom est émeraude" Emerald answered with perfect French. (2)

"Maintenant, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vos capacités sont?" (3)

"Eh bien je suis un shinobi du village cascade et j'ai le Rinnegan, le Sharingan, et le Byakugan. Je suis également le conteneur de douze loups queue. Je suis également très qualifiés dans tous les types de jutsu et je suis en haut dans ma Jounin village." (4)

"Eh bien émeraude pourriez-vous attendre ici? J'ai une autre question reste à poser." GB said before he left for a minuet. (5)

"Bien sûr" Emerald replied back to him. (6)

It was a few minuets before GB came back dragging Sanzo along with him, who by the way was looking pissed.

"Sanzo could you just look at her for a little bit?" GB asked the disgruntled monk in question.

When Sanzo saw her his heart soon started to beat faster, it was like he was falling in love the very first time in his life.

"Hello it's nice to meet you my name is Genjo Sanzo, and it's nice to meet you." Sanzo said with warm kindness in his voice.

"It's nice to meet you too Sanzo" she said with a smile on her perfect face.

Seeing this had dragged Sanzo back into the base before he came back out to continue asking Emerald questions.

"Pourriez-vous tenir sur une deuxième" GB said as he started to gather up all of the information she had presented him with. (7) "Congrads vous avez passé!" GB said with a big smile on his face. (8)

Emerald was bouncing up and down with joy, but sadly the warm happy feeling she was feeling earlier was replaced with enormous pain in her gut. She looked down and saw a bullet wound in it, she had a look of terror when she saw GB holding a gun with silencer on it pointed at her.

She feel to her knees moaning in pain begging him to show her mercy, he walked up towards her and slapped her to the ground without showing any regret or compassion whatsoever.

"Eh bien vous voyez que vous êtes un Sue Marie et c'est mon travail de les éliminer désolé ce n'est rien de personnel est juste les affaires." GB said as he pulled out a hunters knife and advanced towards her. (9)

She kept screaming for him to stop as she tried to crawl away from, trying desperately to escape the fate that was soon to befall her. Unfortunately for her she didn't get very far because GB took that knife he had and stabbed her in both of her legs to prevent from getting any further.

"Bonne nuit et que le ciel veille sur vous dans ce paisible sommeil, Au revoir." GB said with and evil sadistic smile on his face, as started to stab her in the stomach a few times. He soon covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't scream so much, he watched the blood came out of her making a small puddle around her as she gargled the blood that was in her mouth. (10)

With the very little compassion he did have for her, GB walked up to her put his hand over her eyes and slit her throat wide open. Afterwards he walked over to a shed and came back with a container of gasoline, and poured it all over he dead body then he lit a match and burned her body to a crisp.

"Well that takes care of that." GB calmly said to himself and wiped the knife clean and put it away until next time.

_*Living Room*_

"Hey man why are you covered in so much blood?" SD asked as he saw GB enter the base.

"Oh this? I just had a nosebleed is all." GB calmly said to his friend.

"Dude you have a LOT of blood on your clothes!" MJ89 pointed out as she examined her friend's attire.

"It was a MASSIVE nosebleed." GB explained in a calm tone of voice.

"Yeah somehow I don't believe a nosebleed could be that massive." Kouji stated as he looked at the boy's clothes.

"Oh you guys! Stop asking so many damn questions." GB said as he chuckled at them with a warm smile on his face, and walked right pass them leaving confused looks on their faces.

GB: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Deadpool: Dude that was freaking hardcore what you did back there!

GB: Hey it's part of the job, I hope it wasn't too much for some of you.

Deadpool: So what about the next chapter? Will I finally be able to show off my moves just like I did in the movie?

GB: Yep.

Deadpool: SWEET! What about the hookers.

GB:…

Deadpool: SD, TW, and CA I need you guys to talk some sense into him please! I mean if the girls gets to enjoy their fan service then why not us guys?

GB: Well….

Deadpool: Come on boys I've read some of the fics these girls have all wrote and let me tell you they have no problem in degrading men trust me on this one.

GB: I guess I'll take it into consideration then since you put it that way.

Deadpool: YES!

GB: I can already see the hateful reviews coming my way. Well anyway Read and review and here are the English Translations from earlier.

1. your name

2. Why my name is emerald.

3. Now could you tell me what your abilities are?

4. Well I'm a shinobi from the Waterfall village and I have the Rinnegan, the Sharingan, and the Byakugan. I am also the container of twelve tailed wolf. I am also pretty skilled in all types of jutsu and I'm the top Jounin in my village.

5. Well Emerald could you wait here? I have one more question left to ask.

6. Sure.

7. I see could you hold on for a minuet?

8. Congrads you passed!

9. Well you see you are a Mary Sue and it's my job to eliminate them, sorry it's nothing personal it's just business.

10. Good night and may the heavens watch over you in this peaceful slumber, Goodbye.

GB: Just so you know I had to get three jobs to get the money for this party, one of which involves hunting down and eliminating Mary Sues and Gary Stu's.

Deadpool: The other two were Mercenary work like yours truly, and the other.. If you're familiar with the movie 'Scareface' then you should already know what I'm saying.

GB: For the record I STEAL it from them then sell it to another… big professional in that field of work, then I kill them and steal it back along with their money.

Deadpool: If you want a hint on what we're talking about then here you go: Cartel. That should be the biggest hint of all.

GB: I had to get the money someway, well anyway I will see all of you in chapter six so be on the lookout for it.

Deadpool: Hopefully with more of the loveable Deadpool!

GB: See you guys later.


	6. Chapter 6

GB: Hey, there everybody welcome back for chapter six.

Deadpool: And Welcome back to the awesomeness that is Deadpool!

GB: Well I hope you guys are ready for some action.

Deadpool: HELL YEAH!

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Toonwriter: TW

PrincessAnna-Uchihalover: PA-U

KamiKari519: KK519

SilverfireWolf: SFW

Kuramasfan: KF

Johan07: J07

Deadpool: This guy does not own anything or anybody in this story, but if he did, all of us would turn out lame.

GB: Shut up Wade.

"Was dis ya card? Seven of diamonds." Gambit said as he showed the card to DB who was surprised that he got it right.

"Wow it was seven of diamonds, how did you know that?" She asked in pure astonishment.

"Let's just say I have a way with da cards Chere" Gambit explained with smirk on his face.

"You know you remind me of Luxord." Roxas stated as he walked up to Gambit, with a cup of soda in his hand.

"Really how so?" Gambit asked the young keyblade bearer with an intrigued look on his face.

"Well he uses cards as his weapon, plus he talks with an accent just you." Roxas explained to the card playing mutant.

"He speaks with an 'accent' ya say?" Gambit asked as he took in all of the information that The Key of Destiny was giving him.

"That tea drinking, crumpet eating, redcoat has a British accent." Xemnas stated as he approached the three people. "He's has one of the most powerful ninja villages under his command, and he has done nothing in trying to help the organization reach our goals" Xemnas stated in a low growl of annoyance.

"Are you guys talking about The Lord Superior Hokage of Fate?" Sai asked as he approached the group.

"Is that what he calls himself?" Roxas asked with mild surprised in his voice, as he decides to listen in on what the pale boy has to say about the Leaf Village's new leader.

"Why yes he does, and I must say that not most people agree with how he has run things in the village." Sai said with an emotionless look on his face.

"What have he been doing there?" DB asked the former ROOT ninja.

"Well he brought the drinking age down to I believe thirteen, and I believe he made the hot springs coed. Though I also believe that most of the guys there seems to agree with that decision, like Master Jiraiya for example he goes there every single day morning, noon, and night." Sai said as he explained the current changes of the leaf village.

"I am amazed at how that village has changed from what it once was, and for the record I have met the man known as Luxord and I am truly sorry for that village." Gaara said as he walked up to him.

"Not to mention that he's also a pretty good card player too." Roxas concluded about the Gambler of Fate.

"I understand that the Hokage lost a card game to him." Gaara stated to the others in his calm voice.

"This Hokage must have been the biggest fool to have ever lived, to have played a card game with Luxord." Xemnas stated in a matter of fact tone.

_*Hokage Tower*_

"Ah-choo!" Tsunade sneezed while in the presence of Luxord and shizune.

"Are you ok Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked with a little concern in her voice as he held Ton-ton in her arms.

"I'm fine, I guess somebody must be talking about me." The slug princess commented back to her assistant.

"Well we would hate for you to catch a cold now wouldn't we?" Luxord chuckled from behind the Hokage desk.

Tsunade glared at the blonde bearded nobody with anger with anger in her eyes, ever since he's been the Hokage she's been reduced to be his personal assistant, from fetching him some form of alcoholic beverages to gathering women for his own pleasure. The only good thing that she could tell he did for the village was having casinos build in the village.

"These past few months of being Hokage has a somewhat enjoyable experience I must say, but like every other game it must come to an end I'm afraid." Luxord said as he took another sip of his Sake. "That is of course, you would like to challenge me to another card game my dear?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Go to hell!" Tsunade growled back at him with anger in her voice.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

"Sounds like dis Luxord guy must be a pretty good card player, maybe I should pay dat village a little visit." Gambit stated as he made his way to the door.

When gambit got to the door and opened it he was greeted by four people standing in the doorway.

One was a young boy who looked just like Roxas, he wore a jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left side, also The collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath his jacket he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it, and he wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants are caprice colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when compared to Aqua's and Terra's, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. The boy's name is Ventus.

The boy next to Ventus was older than him he had brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Like his friends, he also wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He was also wearing a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, his pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama. His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. His is Terra.

The one that stood out the most to gambit was the girl that looked to be around Terra's age. She has similar blue eyes, but her hair is blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On both of her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. she also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Her name is Aqua.

"Hey there I hope we're not late for the party?" J07 asked as he walked up to Gambit with a smile on his face.

"No you're not late at all." Gambit replied back to the young man. "Allow me to introduce myself my is name is Remy LeBeau, but most people call me Gambit." He said as he introduced himself to the four people in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Aqua and these are my Friends, Terra, Ventus, and J07" Aqua said as she pointed to each of her friends.

"Well I must say dat I consider it an honor to be da presence of such a lovely belle" Gambit said charmingly, as took a bow in front of Aqua and gave her hand a small kiss.

Aqua blushed abet embarrassed by Gambit's jester, Ventus and J07 was giggling at it and Terra simply chuckled silently to himself.

"Um, well…thank you." Aqua said as she recovered her hand from the Cajun man.

"I see you guys have met Gambit." GB said as he walked up to the four people in the doorway.

"Why yes we have." J07 said while trying to hold in his snickers, "Well anyway thanks for inviting us to your party" he said while shaking GB's hand.

"Hey it's no problem at all come on in." GB said with a warm smile on his face as he welcomed them into the base.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I have something I need to attend too" Gambit said as he walked out of the front door, but not before turned around to give Aqua a little wink.

"Maybe when I return we could get to know each other a little better." He said before he headed off towards his destination.

"That's Gambit for you, always charming the ladies." GB said as he gave a small chuckle before leading the new arrivals to where the others were.

_*Hokage Tower*_

"You know I've been in charge of this village for the past few months now and I won't lie it's quite enjoyable to say the least, but sometimes that paperwork can be a handful though." Luxord said as he leaned back in his chair trying to relax.

"Of course if I had told the Superior or Saix about my wonderful prize from one of the best hand in my entire nonexistence they would surly snatch it from my hands." He stated as he toke another sip of his rum. "When I heard about what happened to the Superior then I figured it wouldn't hurt to let him know I mean after all I don't think he is in the position to take anything away at the moment." He said as he chuckled to himself.

"Within a month my time will be up as Hokage and I'm pretty sure that Tsuande will be right there to make sure I suffer once she gets the title back, but no worries I'll cross that bridge when I get to it though. Thank you for listening to me it's not everyday that I get to express my 'emotions' to others, but as you must already know by now we nobodies have no hearts to speak of." Luxord stated with emphasis on emotions.

"Terribly sorry to hear that mate and believe me there is nothing worse than a woman's scorn, I mean just look what happened to Davey Jones" Said the one and only captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack now is not the time to start a conversation with the man who has us held captive for no apparent reason." Stated William Turner.

"He's right Jack we should try and figure out a way to get out of here and back home." Stated Elizabeth Swann who was setting between Jack and Will.

A few months ago Luxord sent some of his gambler nobodies out to Port Royal to fetch these three, merely because he thought that it would be nice to interesting conversations with them and to say if they could get him a spot in the next Pirates of the Caribbean film. He had them each them chained up to three chairs, he even had some ninjas put some explosion tags on the chains to make sure they don't escape.

"You know we've been over this before, there is no way for either of you to escape those bonds of which you are all each bound too." Luxord said drinking more of his rum.

"Have you ever heard of sharing any of that with your guests?" Jack said looking at several bottles of Rum in the office. "By the way have you seen how that Tusande lass looks, I bet she can handle intake quite well if you ask me" he said as he made a sly gesture about Tusande.

"She also looks like the kind of lady that could easily knock your head right off your shoulders." Elizabeth stated to the pirate captain.

"Excuse me Lord Superior Hokage of Fate, but there is a man here wishing to see you." A Chunine said getting the attention of everybody in the room.

"Very well then, send him in." Luxord lazily stated to the man.

"Yes sir!" He said as he allowed the man into the Hokage's office.

"Is there a reason you wish to see me for?" Luxord asked the man in front of him while drinking more of his rum.

"Why yes there is, ya see I heard that ya're a pretty good card player and I would like to see dat for myself." Gambit said as he walked into the office, his eyes soon feel upon Jack, Will, and Elizabeth who were tied up.

"Say you wouldn't be as so kind to lend a mate a hand here would you?" Jack said hopping Gambit would be able to get them free.

"I wouldn't recommend that if I was you and if you're wandering why I have them in this…enviorment well thought I could use the company." Luxord plainly stated to the Cajun mutant.

"Well anyway I must know how did you know I was a card player?" Luxord asked in amusement.

"Let's just say dat I met a few of ya'll colleagues and they told me all about ya." Gambit said as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"I assume that you met some of the members of Organization XIII then." Luxord said to the Cajun man. "I'm sorry I never got your name." he stated to Gambit.

"I am sorry where are my manners? My name is Remy LeBeau but most people call me Gambit." He said as he introduced himself.

"My name is Luxord number X of Organization XIII with the title of Gambler of Fate, and I am the current Lord Superior Hokage of Fate of this little village." He said as he pointed to himself. "These three are Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. William Turner, and Ms. Elizabeth Swann." He said as he pointed to each of them while he said their names, while Will and Elizabeth sent him murderous glares.

"So now about this card game." Luxord said as he approached Gambit with a deck of cards in his hand.

"I just want to see if you live up to wat da others were saying about ya." Gambit calmly stated to blonde bearded nobody.

Before Luxord could reply he soon came up with an idea to make this little game of cards more intresting. He had a sly smirk appear on his face as he got himself a clever idea in his head.

"What do you say we make this interesting then?" Luxord propose as this was able to catch Gambit's attention. "If I win this little game then you must handeover your heart to me." He stated to the confused man.

"Trust me Rambit it's not what you think." Jack stated as mispronounced Gambit's name wrong.

"Ok then what happens if I win?" Gambit asked with curiosity in his voice as he wanted to know what his prize would be.

"Well first off I will release these three into you care and I will give this hat and all that comes with it, it'll be yours to have for at least three years." Luxord stated as he laid the cards down on the table.

"Simple enough I accept ya offer then." Gambit said with a confident smile on his face.

"Then let the game begin." Luxord said with a small chuckle on his face.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

When GB walked into the den where the others were he received a shocked reaction from (KH)Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Axel when they saw Ventus, Aqua, and Terra enter the room.

"(KH)Sora and Riku is that you guys?" Terra asked as he walked up to the two boys with surprise in his voice.

"Wow you guys sure has grown since the last time we saw you." Ventus stated as he shook both of the boys hands before he and the other two Keyblade wielders sought their eyes on Roxas.

"You, you look just like Ven" Aqua said with a shocked look on her face as she examined the young nobody.

"You look just like me." Roxas said as if looking at Ventus was like looking into a mirror.

"Well you see guys Roxas here is my nobody" (KH)Sora said with a sheepish smile on his face as he started to explain how Roxas came to be.

"Wow it must've been tough for you to have to go through all of that." Terra said in amazement when (KH)Sora finished his story.

"So tell us about you guys." Xion asked when she approached them.

"Hey you look just like Kairi, are you her nobody as well?" Aqua asked the black haired girl as she approached her.

"Well I can explain that." Riku said as he started to explain who Xion came to be, and how she had to merge back into Roxas.

"This Xemnas guy sounds like a real creep." Ventus stated to the others who agreed with him.

"If you ask me you guys probably did the worlds a favor by getting rid of him" Aqua said in agreement.

Unbeknownst to them Xemnas was stand by the refreshment table helping himself to another drink while listening in on their conversation not saying a word, while trying to hold in his 'anger'.

"If only you weren't so limited at the moment." Marluxia said with amusement as he took a sip of his drink while standing beside Xemnas.

"Don't patronize me number eleven" Xemnas said in a low growl as he faced the Graceful Assassin.

"Just merely pointing out obvious is all Superior, I mean at any other point in time they wouldn't be standing." Marluxia said as he walked away leavening and annoyed look on Xemnas's face.

"So could you tell us about you guys?" Xion asked the three Keybalde heroes in a polite tone of voice.

"I think I can answer that for ya toots" Deadpool said as he popped up out of nowhere.

**(Well I haven't been mention all chapter and you let Riggins have a bunch of screen time, so I think I deserve some screen time here!)**

_**(You do know that they're looking at you right?)**_

**(Yeah I know that's because I'm awesome!)**

"Who is he talking too?" Terra asked as they all started to back away from Deadpool, feeling uncomfortable around him.

"Oh I was just talking to the author is all, you breaking the fourth wall it's my thing it's how I roll." Deadpool said smiling behind his mask. "Well anyway let me introduce myself, my name is Wade Wilson but most comic book nerds call me Deadpool and some people call me Ryan Reynolds because they say that I look like him so much." Deadpool said with his arms around both Aqua and Ventus.

"Well anyway to answer your question it all started like this **(Hey TobiGB could you change the format for this?)**" Deadpool asked me which I decided to do.

_**Long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away, Luke Skywalker decided that he didn't want to be a Jedi Knight anymore so he go rid of his light sabers and switched it for a Keyblade and traveled to that Disney/Final Fantasy world to become a Keyblade master. While in another galaxy Spock decided that he wants to take a walk on the dark side so he got himself a Keyblade and went to Disney/Final fantasy world too. Then at some point the took in Jesse McCartney and made and evil version of Haley Joel Osment and let him do all kinds of crazy motherfucking bullshit.**_

_**Then for his own amusement Luke had Kaitlin Cooper and Logan Echolls fight each other to the death so one of them to could become a Keyblade master. Spock had took Jesse with him to watch the bloodbath, but Spock had fixed it so Kaitlin could win and pass the test to become a Keyblade master though. I'm sure Veronica had a good story on her hands, and I bet Kaitlin had slept with Luke and Spock just so she could pass. What don't look at me like that you know it's probably true, well anyway Logan, Kaitlin, and Jesse all started to hangout a lot more than three people should if you ask me. **_

_**Well anyway later on Spock ends up killing Luke and that was a sad day for Star Wars nerds everywhere, if you checked the newspaper you'll see that there were a mass suicide all over the globe. As for the Star Trek fans they were having the best day of their nerdy virgin lives ever. Then the threesome kept running into Dark Haley who was going on a Killing spree and duke it out with Kaitlin and Jesse while Logan had to deal with letting Spock into his body. **_

_**Well to sum it all up these three had gotten fucked up the ass big time. Jesse killed the Dark Haley and went into a coma, Logan ended up letting Spock get inside of him, and Kaitlin ended up stuck in a dark place, no I'm not talking about The Jersey Shore. That pretty much sums up the first six Kingdom Heats games.**_

"I hope that was able to clear everything up for you." Deadpool said as he just got done telling his own little version of Kingdom Heats: Birth By Sleep.

"Ok I'm pretty sure that there was more to what you said, and you know that's not our names either." Ventus said with a confused look on his face as his two friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that there's more too, but the author is feeling lazy and he didn't want to write down how the plot went so if I was you guys I'd just Google it." Deadpool explained as kept stealing glances at Aqua's chest while no one was looking at him.__

"Maybe we should go somewhere else now." Kairi said as she and Aqua walked away from none stop talking Mercenary.

"Hey you know what I just got done reading some stuff about yours truly and I came across some shocking news. THEY ARE TRYING TO CHEAT ME OUT OF MY MOVIE! I mean do you guys know what I had to go through in Origins? They sewed my mouth shut and turned me into Barakapool, then go and kill me off like what ten minuets later! Then they say I'm not getting me a movie coming out this year, but do you guys know what happened next? They take Ryan Reynolds and put him in that Green Lantern film by Warner Bros and they didn't want to share him with Fox! I mean that guy's weakness is freaking YELLOW! They went and made a movie about a superhero who's weakness is YELLOW! I mean how fucking retarded is that? You know what's worse Ryan and Scarlett Johansson got divorced from each other, that is total bullshit at it's best! I bet Green bean fucked her the wrong way just like how Hannibal King tried to tap that wonderful boobalicious ass of hers. Tell me what female in their right mind would want a sparkling Twilight faggot vampire fucking them in their vagina? Maybe those little screaming Twilight preteen girls would let them enter their tight little pussyholes though, the point is I am not going to stand for this shit I should do something about this grave injustice! I know I'll go to Warner Bros and MAKE them let Ryan do my movie, thanks for giving me this idea guys you're the best!" Deadpool said as he gave them all a group hug.

"Hey who wants to go on a little killing spree with me?" Deadpool screamed to the other party members who all looked at him like he was insane. Wait he IS insane.

"Me!" PA-U screamed while jumping up from her spot on the sofa with excitement in her voice.

"FUCK YEAH!" Hidan screamed with his scythe raised up above his head.

"GREAT! We'll be right back everyone!" Deadpool said as he grabbed PA-U and Hidan's arms then used his teleportation belt to send them to the head office of Warner Bros studio.

_*Warner Bros Studio head Office Building*_

"Time to show they guys what happens when they try to fuck Deadpool the Merc with the Mouth up the ass." Deadpool said with his fist in the air before he turned his attention to PA-U. "Ok sweetie would you like to use a gun or a sword?" Deadpool asked in a fatherly tone of voice.

"Hmmm, a gun please." PA-U asked in a sweet and innocent tone of voice.

"Ok then here is a Colt M4 carbine with Mk.18 CQBR upper receiver, fitted with Aimpoint red-dot sight and additional back-up iron sights or BUIS for short." Deadpool said with a smirk behind his mask as he handed the young girl the machinegun.

"THANKS!" She said with a big smile on her face as she accepted the gun in her hands.

"I think I'll use swords in honor of Ryan and the amazing job he did as me in the movie." Deadpool said as he took out his two swords.

"Can we get on with this fucking shit?" Hidan asked getting impatient with the two people in front of him.

_(A/N: The following scene is very graphic and violent, so I would advise those with a weak stomach to skip this scene.)_

**(You heard him it's about to get real up in this bitch!)**

The three of them walked up to the receptionist desk to see a woman wearing glasses on the phone talking to an important client.

"Can I help you three with something?" She asked them before Hidan cut her head in half with his scythe which caused the top of her skull to fall to the ground and it gushed out a spray of blood.

"In the name of Lord Jashin bitches!" Hidan screamed as cut a guy in the gut and watched as all of his organs started to instantly fall out of his stomach.

With this action everybody on the first floor of the building started to go into a panic and started to run for their lives.

"HALT!" Screamed a security guard as he drew out his handgun ready to fire at the three people.

PA-U soon opened fire on the poor man with a barrage of bullets into his torso, which were being cut into pieces with every bullet that him. When she ran out of bullets she quickly reloaded her gun and started firing her gun on a group of people coming out of an elevator and ended up shooting of their entire faces leaving only pieces of their skulls.

"Wow great aim kid." Deadpool complimented the little shooter, as the three of them stepped into the elevator with six disfigured dead bodies laying on it floor. Some of the bodies were missing several body parts while others were missing parts of their skulls.

"Top floor please." PA-U said as she pressed the buttons on the elevator to take them to the upper parts of building.

"_Top Floor"_

When the doors opened up Deadpool ran out with his swords in his hands stabbed an innocent bystander in the throat and then sliced it wide open spewing blood all the Merc. He then did a back flip in the air and brought his swords down into the skulls of two men hiding behind their desks.

Hidan was just slashing away with his scythe all over the place, he sliced on guys arm clean off then he stabbed one woman in the eye socket and flung her body out of a window.

PA-U on the other hand was in her own little zone shooting every single person that came into her line of view, making pools of blood with every new body and kept redecorating the walls with her bullet holes.

Then within minuets they were in a boardroom with all of it's occupants hiding either behind their chairs or under the long table, with fear of what the three killers would do to them.

"I bet you're wandering why we're here and killed a wide majority of the people who work here? Well you see I had a vision of a world were the general public could see my greatness on the big screen, and then one day that dream cam true in the form of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Being played by Ryan Reynolds was awesome and that scene where he was deflecting those bullets was completely kickass! Then they go and turn me into Barakapool, and ruin my streetcred I don't think so buddy not on my watch. I was just about ready to go and stick a road flare up the people of 20th Century FOX'S asses, but then they go and announce that they were going to make a Deadpool film with Ryan ready to play yours truly again. Then you guys go in butt-fuck me up my ass with this Green Lantern shit, now if you guys let FOX make the movie which I so rightfully earned, then I won't go Rambo: First Blood on any of you. So do we have a deal?" Deadpool asked with a Silverballer hand gun aimed at each of the chairmen of the board.

They all nodded their heads in agreement some of them even started to kiss Deadpool's feet hopping he would spear their lives.

"Good, oh and by the way I am REALLY looking forward to the next Batman movie! Anne Hathaway as Catwoman was a nice choice, I can't wait to see pictures of her in the outfit when they show up on the internet. I hope she has her whip too because I'm going to need all the material I can get my hands for the dreams I'm going to have with her and Blackcat. Good luck with that new Superman film trust me you guys are going to need it trust me." Deadpool said as they all walked out of the boardroom, and teleported back to the base.

The aftermath of the carnage was horrible there were blood all over the room from the floor, to the walls, and even on the ceilings as well. There organs of all kinds decorated on the walls and tables, body parts were scarce and were unidentifiable to tell if something was a toe or a finger. Even the victims that were so brutally murdered was so horribly disfigured that you couldn't even tell if they were even humans to begin with, and to top it all off there were Jashin circles all over the room.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

"So you guy tied in your Keyblade match?" Riku asked in a somewhat disbelief of SD's and Xion's match during the last party.

"Yeah, he's pretty good with a Keyblade if you ask me." (KH)Sora commented when he saw the fight with his very own eyes.

"Xion is a good fighter and I was lucky enough to last that long against her." SD replied with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey guys what's up?" GB asked as he approached the group of people talking about the past battle.

"We were just talking about the match SD and Xion had last time" (KH)Sora replied to the young host.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, you know I'm pretty good with a Keyblade myself" GB said with little smirk on his face.

"Really? Wow I had no idea you could a Keyblade." (KH)Sora asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yep, I mostly do good with one blade but I can handle two of them at the same time pretty good." GB replied to them.

"That sounds pretty impressive, have you ever sparred against anybody before?" Xion asked as she approached him.

"Nope, never really had the chance to be honest with you." GB simply shrugged in response to her question.

"I'll spar with you, I mean it's not like we've got anything better to do at the moment." SD said in a nonchalant attitude.

"Eh, good point I could use a good workout anyway." GB said as SD started to lead them to where he and Xion had their little sparing session.

"Hey guys what are you going?" CA asked as he caught with the group.

"These two are going to have a sparring match, want to watch it with us?" (KH)Sora asked the young man in front of him.

"Sure!" CA answered holding up a video camera and followed them outside.

_*Battle Field*_

Both GB and SD stood across from each other, both of them wearing grins on their faces and had fire in their eyes. The air around them weren't tension, but of anticipation for their battle to begin right away.

"So are you ready to choose your weapons?" GB asked in a playful tone of voice.

"I already have." SD answered as he summoned both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades into both of his hands. "Have YOU chosen your weapons?" He asked GB with a smirk on his face.

"Hold up let me think of something first." GB stated while he was deciding on what Keyblades he was going to use. "I know I'll use those two!" He stated as he summoned two Keyblades in his hands. On one of them the Keychain, teeth, and blade resembles Axel's chakrams. The two chakrams that make up the Keyblade are joined by a metal eight and they also have eight total spikes, this was The Bonds of Flame. The other one had a The hilt guard is a ogre-like face, with yellow eyes and fin like extrusions, this Keyblade was called Guardian Soul.

"Bonds of Flame and Guardian Soul, impressive I didn't think that you would pick those two." SD said in an amused voice

"What can I say it just feels like fire is my element, plus I feel just like Axel right about now." GB said getting into a battle stance.

"I understand, I feel just like Roxas while holding these two Keyblades in my hands" SD commented as he got into an attacking position.

"Really? I thought you'd feel more like Xion." GB said as he snickered at his own little joke. "Ready to go Poppet?" He teased to his opponent/friend.

"Bring it Flame sticks!" SD said as he ran charging at GB with his Keyblades at his sides.

GB took charge as well and went full speed as the two of them collided their Keyblades together in a stalemate, within seconds they soon broke apart and started to swing their blades at each other at a regular speed before they jumped back in opposite directions.

GB charged at SD hopping to score a hit, while SD was blocking the incoming attacks he failed to realize that he left a small opening for GB to deliver a swift kick to his midsection.

"OOF!" SD screamed while holding his stomach trying to catch his breath. "Ok my turn!" SD said as he charged at GB at full speed, then at the last second he leaped into the air and with both of his feet sent a powerful kick to GB's back, which sent him skidding across the field.

"Ok I think that's enough for the warm-up." GB said as he dusted himself off and stood his ground ready for the next round.

"Sorry I thought you were fighting me for real." SD joked as he got back into his fighting stance as GB came charging at him again.

To SD's surprised GB shot a fireball at him, which caught him off because he was barely able to doge it. He inspected his arm only to find a small burn mark on it and then started dodging more of the incoming fireballs.

"So that's how you want to do it then?" SD said as he dodged one of the fireball that came his way. He soon focused some of his energy into Oathkeeper as shot a volt of lighting at GB.

When he saw the lighting coming he jumped out of the way, but not fast enough because his left arm got hit by it.

"Looks like we're even now!" GB yelled as he started to twirl the Bonds of Flame around in his hands to make fire shield to protect himself from the lighting bolts.

SD saw what he was doing and created a lighting shield of his own and collided with GB's fire shield, which caused an explosion in the field.

_*Sidelines*_

"Man these two are really going at it." CA said as he was filming the whole thing on his camera.

"I wander how long they can keep going without stopping?" Riku asked as he watched the intense fight in front of him.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're going to be stopping anytime soon." (KH)Sora said not wanting to miss one moment of the battle in front of him.

"I hope they don't over do it." Xion said to herself with a hint of concern in her voice.

_*Battlefield 4 hours later*_

It been four hours since GB's and SD's match had begun, and neither boy was going to give in to their bodies limits. It was two hours into the fight before things started to get more violent between them, the others tried to stop them but they told them to NOT interfere with their match.

GB was pretty damaged up, he had a stab wound in his right shoulder which pretty much left it useless for him to use. He also had several cuts on his forehead which caused some blood to slide down the left side of his face, that made him keep his left eye closed for most of the fight. Most of his body was covered in cuts and stab wounds which caused him to lose a lot of blood, but he firmly held his X-blade Keyblade in his left hand ready to finish this fight.

SD didn't look any better, he had a stab wound in his left should so he couldn't use his left arm at the moment. He also had a large cut going diagonally across his face as the blood slid down it. Like GB his body was also covered in cuts and stab wounds which caused him to lose a lot of blood, With his X-blade Keyblade firmly in his right hand he was preparing to finish this too.

"What do you say we finish this? I mean you can barely stand up right." GB commented to SD as he started to build up a lot of fire around himself.

"My thoughts exactly." SD replied back as he charged up for one final lighting attack.

With that they both charged at each other at full speed, one covered in fire and the other in lightening ready bring this match to a close. When they collided it caused a giant explosion that caused the four spectators to shield their eyes from the flying debris that came their way.

When the dust had finally cleared they saw both SD and GB standing back to back with each other neither one moved an inch they were both like statues.

"You can't move can you?" SD asked GB with a smirk on his face as he continued. "I guess not then, that last attack pretty much left your whole body paralyzed so you couldn't move a pinky finger." He concluded to his opponent with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you too, I burned you so bad that if you even tried to move you little pinky toe it would hurt like hell, well worse than hell that is though." GB replied back with a smirk equal to SD's.

"So I'm guessing you guys are going to call this a draw?" CA asked as he walked up with his video camera.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time without turning their heads to face them.

"Say could one of you guys use a cure spell on us please?" SD asked the three Keyblade wielders.

"I got you guys covered." Xion giggled as she used a cure spell to heal the two boys.

"Thanks" They both said to her in a grateful tone of voice.

"Man you guys put on one hell of a show and I was able to get all on camera too." CA said as headed back to the base.

"I think you guys might want to change into some new clothes before you head back to join the others." Riku informed them as they both nodded their heads in agreement before they went inside.

Hiding in the bushes was Herbert who was a witness to the fight that just went down before him. He was laying on his back with a HUGE smile on his face.

"I have to get a copy of that fight." He said to himself.

GB: Ok guys we're almost at the end and I am about to get started on chapter seven right now.

Deadpool: What about the hookers and Man what a bloodbath that was AWESOME!

GB: Good thanks, and I MIGHT bring in the hookers next chapter.

Deadpool: YES!

GB: Read and Review and I will see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

GB: Ok guys here we go chapter seven

Deadpool: Ok since he wants to finish this now let just take time out to say that..

GB: JUST DO THE FUCKING DISCLAMER ALREADY!

Deadpool: He dose not own anything… party pooper.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB x

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS x

Madjack89: MJ89x

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand x

Chojiaburame: CA x

Xsonuhx9: XS9 x

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC x

Toonwriter: TW x

PrincessAnna-Uchihalover: PA-U x

KamiKari519: KK519 x

SilverfireWolf: SFW x

Kuramasfan: KF x

Johan07: J07 x

GB: Now let's get started

"Tobi I am NOT GOING TO KEEP SINGIGN THESE STUPID SPONGBOB SONGS WITH YOU!" Kakuzu screamed at the masked Tobi with pure rage in his voice.

Before Tobi could say anything he saw KK519, TW and Naruto coming from downstairs and signaled for Tobi to stop now.

"Tobi is done now, thank you Kakuzu!" Tobi said as he skipped along his merry way to join the other three.

"Good job Tobi!" KK519 said as she congratulated him on a job well done.

"THANKS!" Tobi screamed with joy in his voice, he then ran over to where Kouji and Seiko was setting. "Hey Kouji! Hey Kouji's friend!" Tobi said as he greeted the two.

"Hey Tobi how are you doing?" Seiko asked him with a warm smile on her face.

"Can Tobi show you guys something really fast?" Tobi asked them in a innocent voice.

"No." Kouji simply stated to the masked man without a second glance.

That made Tobi wanted to breakdown and cry all he wanted to do was to share this fun and super cool thing he found.

"Kouji don't be mean to Tobi, of course we would like to see what you want to show us right Kouji?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Well… alright then" Kouji said a bit hesitantly though as he followed Tobi and Seiko outside.

When they were heading outside they walked right pass both Sanzo who was reading a newspaper who only gave them a small glance, and L who was eating a cupcake while watching them leave.

"Would you like a cupcake?" L asked as he offered the monk the cupcake, but Sanzo simply ignored the gesture of kindness though.

"I saw you watching them leave, you know if you have a bad feeling about that why don't you help them?" L asked while eating another cupcake.

"First off I wasn't even watching them because I really don't give a damn about them. Second off get that cupcake away from me." Sanzo said in a low growl to the detective before going back to reading his newspaper.

"Well say what you want then, but if you want I'll just leave this cupcake for you to have and enjoy. I'm pretty sure that you could use it more than me." L said as he left to get himself some more sweets.

_*Outside*_

"Ok Tobi what did you want to show us?" Seiko asked Tobi who remained silent whit his back facing her and Kouji.

"Hey didn't you hear her?" Kouji asked as he approached Tobi, but was soon surprised when Tobi delivered a painful kick to his stomach which sent him flying a few feet.

"I heard her loud and clear" Madara stated in a calm and deadly voice as he advance towards Kouji.

"KOUJI!" Seiko screamed as she got between Kouji and Madara. "I wont' let you lay a finger on him!" She stated to the Uchiha with determination in her voice.

Madara simply chuckled at her brave and amusing gesture then he simply knocked her aside with his fist.

"That was brave of you to stand up to me like that, I'll have to make your death will be quick and painless when I'm done with Kouji here." Madara stated as he continued to advance on Kouji again.

When Kouji brought out his D-Tector ready to sprit evolve he was met with an unpleasant surprise when Madara teleported right in front of him, and then grabbed his wrist and squeezed it so hard that it caused his D-Tector to fallout of his hand.

Madara then took his other free hand and placed it on Kouji's throat then started to squeeze it hard enough to cutoff his air supply.

"It's nothing personal, it's just that I can't have you interfering with my plans" Madara said as he put more pressure to his grip.

"Why… Why do you need Kouichi?" Kouji asked between his gasps while trying to figure out a way to free himself from Madara's grasp.

"Well if you must know then, you see from what I've seen from Nina she has the ability to bring out the darkness in others and put them under her control. Now if I can get her on my side I could truly put her skills to good use, you see I have an army ready to go to war when the time is right to strike." Madara explained to the young warrior of Light.

"What do you mean you have an army?" Seiko asked while trying to get back up on her feet.

"Well how can I say this? Zetsu isn't the only one of his kind that I have at my disposal and with Nina's help I would be unstoppable in achieving my goal." Madara explained to the two of them.

"Since Kouichi is the main piece that I need, I have to make sure that he stays in good condition for Nina to use again. You see Kouji your brother will soon give in to the darkness again and when he does you and your little friends will not be there to save him and I will make sure of that." Madara stated as he applied more pressure to Kouji's neck.

"NO KOUJI!" Seiko screamed trying to get to her feet to save Kouji.

*BANG!*

"Drop him." Sanzo demanded with his pistol raised into the sky as he soon pointed it to Madara.

"You're Genjo Sanzo aren't you? I must say that I'm surprised to see you here" Madara said not threatened by Sanzo in no way what so ever.

"I said drop him or else." Sanzo repeated a little more dangerous than before, as he kept his gun aimed at Madara.

"Oh and would happen if I don't?" Madara asked matching his gaze with Sanzo's gaze.

"Then I won't give you this." Sanzo said as he pulled out the cupcake that L had given to him earlier.

"_Oh a cupcake!" _Tobi screamed from inside of Madara's head.

"It's not just any cupcake it's a strawberry cupcake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles on top of it." Sanzo said with his calm voice matching his calm face as he held it in front of Madara.

"_Tobi would like to have the cupcake please!" _Tobi begged from inside of Madara's head trying to get control of the body.

"No Tobi! Forget about the damn cupcake!" Madara demanded, trying to keep in control of the situation.

"This is the kind of treat that only GOOD BOYS can enjoy." Sanzo stated with an evil grin on his face.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed as he ran to get the cupcake from Sanzo, who threw it into the air.

Tobi as able to catch it with ease and started to dance around with joy and happiness in his voice.

"Thank you for the cupcake Mr. Sanzo!" Tobi said as he went back inside of the base.

"Kouji are you ok?" Seiko asked in a worried tone as she tried to help Kouji to his feet.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks for the help Sanzo" Kouji said gratefully to the blonde haired monk.

Sanzo did say nothing as he turned around to leave the two, but he was stopped when he felt someone clinging to his waist. He looked down and to his surprise he saw Seiko hugging him.

"Thank you for saving Kouji, I know that you don't want to show it, but deep down I know that you're good person." She said as she let go of Sanzo.

"You're welcome" Sanzo mumbled in a low voice so they couldn't hear him.

Soon afterwards they followed Sanzo back into the base to rejoin the others inside of the base.

*_Inside of the Base*_

"I see you're back" L said to Sanzo while eating another cookie.

Sanzo just ignored him and went back to reading his paper again, not evening bothering glancing at him.

"I knew you would put that cupcake to good use" L stated as Sanzo shoot him a small glance. "Let's just say that I calculated a ninety percent chance of you not helping them and a small ten percent chance of you actually helping them." L stated as he ate another cupcake.

"Hey guys we're back!" BBC announced as she showed up wearing a new pair of shades.

"So are you saying as long as I act like a gentleman and change into a different cloths, it'll help me out with the ladies?" JP asked Roger.

"Pretty much" Roger answered as he helped Mikuru with the stuff for the set up. "Let me help you with these." He suggested as he got the box from her.

"Gee thank you Mr. Smith." She said as she handed him the box.

_*One hour later*_

"Well guys I just want to say thanks for coming and this one year here has been one of my best, and I just want to say thank you" GB said as he started the fireworks.

Everybody, well almost everybody were enjoying the fireworks display until they heard an explosion from inside of the base.

When they all turned around they were surprised to see and army of Heartless and Sound Ninjas as well.

"Well will you look at this all of our enemies together in one spot." Maleficent stated with amusement in her voice.

"I know, once we take you all out there will be nobody to stop us, no pun intended" Pete said by her side.

"I think that's enough talk, NINJAS ATTACK!" Orochimaru screamed as he sent his ninja army to attack them. "Bring me Sasuke alive!" He added.

"Go forth my Heartless army and bring me their hearts!" Maleficent ordered her heartless army.

With that everybody got into a battle position ready to fight the on coming armies. (KH)Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kiari, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, SD, and GB all summoned their Keyblades and charged at some heartless.

The legendary warriors all either fusion evolved, beast spirit evolved, and spirit evolved and charged at the sound ninjas. Naruto, Neji, and Sai followed their lead as well as taking out a few of them in their way.

"Yeah this is what I'm talking about baby!" Deadpool shouted as he cut the head off of Sound Ninja.

"Let's get him he's completely defenseless!" A sound ninja announced as he and several others charged at Logan.

"Well now I would say that bub!" Logan smirked as he released his claws and went into a berserk fury and sliced each of them up into little pieces of meat.

"Any last words kid?" A sound Ninja said with a kunai to J07's throat.

"Just one, Aura Sphere!" J07 screamed as a small ball of aura hit the ninja in the gut, and sent him flying several feet into the air. "Who's next?" He screamed as he started to fire more Aura Spheres at the enemy.

"Heatless ten' clock!" Onyx screamed to her sister as she shot it with her AK-47 which was given to them by Deadpool.

"Thanks, Ninja five' clock!" Sand shouted as she shot the ninja behind her sister.

"Heartless and Ninja two' clock!" BBC shouted as she shot both of them saving the two sisters.

"Ok Kokoro do your stuff!" SFW yelled to the young Hedgecat who started to run circles around the ninjas which caused them to get dizzy and giving SFW enough time to attack them.

"Ok now!" Kokoro yelled to his friend who cut them all in half with her sword. "Good one! Look out four more coming your way!" Kokoro yelled as he head butted them.

"Bring it on you heatless freaks!" Takai threatened as a group of them dog pilled him, then within in instant they all went flying in different directions. "It'll take more than that to keep me down!" He screamed and killed five of them.

Eva was having no problem in taking out some of the heartless or any of the ninjas with her scythe.

"You handle that weapon like an amateur." Marluxia stated as he killed several more heartless that came his way.

"Says you pinkie!" Eva commented as she cut off the head of a Sound Ninja, then did a back flip and killed three more ninjas.

"Hm" Was all Marluxia said as dashed threw several heartless finishing them off in an instant.

"Man this is so much fun!" Goku announced as he bashed the heads of several Sounds Ninjas with his Bo staff.

"You got that right I was waiting for some action to show up!" Gojyo said as he killed some Heartless in his way.

Sanzo and Hakkai didn't say anything as they simply kept shooting at some heartless, or blasting some ninjas away.

"Come on Sanzo I know you have to be enjoying this!" 01CS said as she cut away some enemy ninjas.

"MAN THIS KICKSASS BIG TIME!" PA-U scream as she shot some ninjas away with her Colt M4 carbine

"Thanks for bringing me here, behind you!" KF screamed as she took out two Heartless behind PA-U and KK519.

"Don't mention it!" KK519 screamed as she stabbed an enemy ninja in the throat with a knife.

"Will you guys stop standing there and do something!" MJ89 yelled to the legendary warriors, as she shot a few heartless away with her shotgun.

"Standing around? Are you kidding me?" Beowulfmon screamed as he and

Rhihimon took out some sound ninjas.

"Don't worry guys we got your backs!" DB and XS9 screamed as they started shooting up some heartless.

"I don't know about you, but this is pretty awesome!" CA said to TW as they both standing back to back shooting away both Heartless and ninjas.

"This is your best party yet!" SD said to GB as they both were cutting down every single heartless that came their way.

"Thanks man" GB replied back to him, as he stabbed an enemy ninja in his stomach that was coming his way.

"You some more of me motherfuckers, you want some! Well come and get some motherfuckers! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Deadpool shouted as he shooting his way through several ninjas.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara screamed as he buried several heartless and sound ninjas in his sand.

"8 trigrams 64 palms!" Neji announced as he finished off some more enemy ninjas.

"Hey Sasuke you're missing all the fun!" Naruto screamed to his tied up friend as he finished off several more ninjas coming their way.

"Naruto in case you haven't noticed I'M TIED UP WITH SOME CHAINS!" Sasuke screamed at him.

"Man I'm hungry" One of the sound ninjas said as he took out a Klondike bar and started to eat it. "Man this is so good!" as he took a bite out of it.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed as he suddenly burst out of the chains and went into a blind rage and killed the Sound ninja with little to problem what so ever.

"It would appear that it be wise to not eat a Klondike bar in front of Sasuke." Sai commented as he killed a sound ninja who tried to sneak up on him.

"Man there are so many of them!" Ventus stated to his friends.

"I know, but we can't give up!" Terra replied back taking out some more heartless.

"Come on guys let's show them what we can do!" Aqua announced about to attack an heartless. Before she could attack it, a card ended up in it's back and within seconds it exploded.

"See chere I told ya I'd be back" Gambit said with not just Luxord, but also Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann. What really surprised everyone was that there were several Kohonoha ninjas behind him including the remaining Kohonoha 11 and their sensei's.

"It looks like we might've came at a bad time" Jack stated as he saw the battle at foot.

"Jack! Long time no see!" (KH)Sora yelled the pirate captain as he finished off more heartless.

"Alright everybody let's get in there!" Gambit said as he put on a familiar red and white hat.

"No way!" Naruto looked on with a surprised look on his face.

"Riggins since when did you become the Hokage of the Leaf village?" Deadpool said while killing more ninjas.

"Since today, alright everyone let's and help out our comrades, and remember girls if they have a music note on their heads that means they die along with those black things." Gambit said to a bunch of barely dressed women.

"Don't worry me and my girls can handle them" Wendy said as she motioned the other prostitutes with their guns and swords in hands and followed the leaf ninjas into battle.

It was an intense battle there were more Sound ninjas and Heartless showing up by the minuet.

"I think it's time we bring out the big guns, don't ya think?" Pete suggested.

"I supposed you're right." Maleficent agreed as she combined all of the remaining heartless and summoned a giant Darkside Heartless. "Now my creation, destroy them!" She commanded.

"Big O Show Time!" Roger screamed into his watch.

Everybody was getting ready for the impending attack, but before they could the ground suddenly started to shake beneath them. Then out of the ground popped out The giant Megadeus known as Big O, Roger and Dorothy, who had snuck away when the fight had begun both jumped into the cockpit of Big O.

'_Cast in the Name of God Ye not Guilty' _read the screen inside of big O.

"What the heck is that thing" Pete asked in amazement at the giant megadeus.

"I think that's Big O!" (KH)Sora commented with his eyes wide with surprise.

"Ok Time to show them what're made of" Roger stated as piloted Big O into battle with the Heartless.

The Darkside lunched a punch at the megadeus but it easily dodged it with no problem, Big O Caught it's hand with it's other used the sudden impact punch to finish it off.

"Wow that guy is by far one of the coolest adults ever!" MetalKabuterimon announced.

"Now it's time to finish you two off" Roxas stated as he and the others pointed their Keyblades to Maleficent and Pete.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" She growled as she and Pete disappeared into the darkness.

"Well if you want something done, you must do it yourself." Orochimaru stated as he took out his sword and charged at everybody only to be intercepted by Herbert.

"Hey Skinny britches these are MY boys!" Herbert threatened as he took out a light saber.

"Bring it you old fool!" Orochimaru shouted as he charged at Herbert with his sword.

They both clashed with their weapons in an intense fight each one blocking the others attack.

"You shall not pass!" Herbert screamed as he used his walker to open the ground up which called him in Orochimaru to fall into.

"That was something, Hey let's get Chuck Norris to finish off these last remaining Sound Ninjas." Deadpool suggested.

"You mean that old washed up pussy ass actor?" One of the Sound Ninjas suggested as his comrades all laughed at the joke.

"Big mistake!" SD and 01CS both said at the same time.

_In the eyes of a ranger,The unsuspecting stranger,Had better know the truth of wrong from right,'Cause the eyes of a ranger are upon you,Any wrong you do, he's gonna see,When you're in Texas, look behind you,'Cause that's where the rangers gonna be_

Down from the Heavens fell Chuck Norris he was shining so much awesomeness that everybody who wasn't wearing shades had to cover their eyes as risk of having their eyes catch a fire, having their faces melt off.

"What were you boys saying?" Chuck said as he round off kick each and every last one of them into dust.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Norris." SD and 01CS said to the Texas Ranger, who nodded his head and jumped off into the heavens.

"Well this was fun." TW commented to the others.

"Wait so you're our new Hokage now?" Naruto asked Gambit, who nodded his head.

"Who are they?" KK519 asked pointing to Wendy and her crew.

"They're the hookers from Sin City I… invited them to come." GB said with a sheepish look on his face.

"YES THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!" Deadpool said as he gave GB a bone crushing hug.

"They're already paid for so, yeah they're staying." GB stated to the others as he received a few glares from the girls and big smiles from the guys.

"You are the best!" Gojyo said with his arms around two of the hookers.

**(I think you might want to end it now, me and some of the guys are about to get busy.)**

_**(Believe me I am)**_

GB: Well I hope you guys all enjoyed this story.

Deadpool: I know I did!

GB: Well just read and review and I will see you next chapter.

Deadpool: You mean the singing chapter? I already know What I'm going to sing just you wait and see! Good Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

GB: Ok everybody time for the last chapter.

Deadpool: He don't own anybody or these songs.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB x

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS x

Madjack89: MJ89x

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand x

Chojiaburame: CA x

Xsonuhx9: XS9 x

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC x

Toonwriter: TW x

PrincessAnna-Uchihalover: PA-U x

KamiKari519: KK519 x

SilverfireWolf: SFW x

Kuramasfan: KF x

Johan07: J07

GB: Let's bring this bitch home.

GB: Xemnas will be the first to start us off.

Xemnas: I hate you.

MJ89: Just sing it already.

Xemnas: Sometimes I think, when I look up real highThat there is such a big world up thereI'd like to give it a then I sink, cuz it is here I'm supposed to I get so lonely down here; tell me why's it have to be that way?Up there, there is so much room,where babies burp and flowers dreams, I can dream there, up where the skies are ocean blue.I can be safe and live without a care,up thereThey say I don't belongI must stay below of my beliefs I'm supposed to stay where evil is sownBut what is evil anyway?is there reason to the rhyme?Without evil there can be no good,So it must be good to be evil there, there is so much room,where babies burp and flowers dreams, I can dream there, up where the skies are ocean blue.I can be safe and live without a carelive without a careIf only I could live up there.

_*High Note*_I wanna liveI wanna live up thereOoh baby; oohI want to live up there.

Kingdom Hearts cast: O_O

Roxas: I had no idea the Superior could sing like THAT

Axel: Yeah me either.

GB: Roxas You're next.

Roxas: I really want to be the best I can But I'm always fighting It's like I almost got to prove myself Sometimes I wish I was somebody else Now I don't want to sound like I'm complaining This is everything I asked for But I get tired of everyone's expectations And I wanna be left alone Driving through these red lights Like nobody can see me Someone's screaming self destruction But I can't even hear it They wanna hold my hand They gotta see, they gotta see I'm tryin' to do the best that I possibly can Even when I fall down I gotta be, I gotta be, I gotta be, the first one to turn it around Oh, oh

Axel: My turn.

Axel: Living easy, living freeSeason ticket on a one-way rideAsking nothing, leave me beTaking everything in my strideDon't need reason, don't need rhymeAin't nothing I would rather doGoing down, party timeMy friends are gonna be there tooI'm on the highway to hellNo stop signs, speed limitNobody's gonna slow me downLike a wheel, gonna spin itNobody's gonna mess me roundHey Satan, payed my duesPlaying in a rocking bandHey Momma, look at meI'm on my way to the promised landI'm on the highway to hell(Don't stop me)And I'm going down, all the way downI'm on the highway to hell.

Xion: Well looks like it's my turn.

Xion: This is my worldfour walls and a viewi stare at the ceilingchasing my feelingaround in my headim so confusedconstanly wishingfor what ive been missingin my lifei learn to be strongwhen the walls are crumblingall around my heartYou might say I feel lost and foundYou might say I'm all turned aroundthis is the first time that I know who I amCause now my feet are on solid groundbefore I didn't know up from downIt won't be long 'till I findwere I'm goin' nowI must confessI was a messI tried not to show itdidn't want them to know itCause everyone hastheir own cross to bearand mine is still waitingfor everything tofall back into placeBut I learned to be strongWhen the rain is fallingall around my heartYou might say I feel lost and foundYou might say I'm all turned aroundthis is the first time that I know who I amCause now my feet are on solid groundbefore I didn't know up from downThanks to love, I know were I'm going nowYou might say I feel lost and foundYou might say I'm all turned aroundthis is the first time that I know who I amCause now my feet are on solid groundbefore I didn't know up from downIt won't be long 'till I findwere I'm goin' nowDon't look backLearn from the pastLivin' for now is what keeps me goingdon't look back but hold the memoriesI can do thisI must do thisThis is my worldA much better viewI feel myself growingwithout even knowingwhat lies ahead(what lies ahead)but who really knowsI'll just embrace itwith love, I can face itYou might say I feel lost and foundYou might say I'm all turned aroundthis is the first time that I know who I amCause now my feet are on solid groundbefore I didn't know up from downThanks to love, I know were I'm going nowYou might say I feel lost and foundYou might say I'm all turned aroundthis is the first time that I know who I amCause now my feet are on solid ground before i didnt know where i was going to keep me up rightI know were I'm going nowI know were I'm going nowI know were I'm going now.

Luxord: Tsunade's turn.

Tsunade: What do you mean?

Luxord: I passed a law that when I step down you are supposed to sing this song for me.

Tsunade: WHAT?

Luxord: It's the law dear, now if you would sing it.

Tsunade:*Growls* fine!

Tsunade: Mum mum mum mahMum mum mum mahI wanna hold em' like they do in Texas PlaysFold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to startAnd after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heartOh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-ohI'll get him hot, show him what I've gotOh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-ohI'll get him hot, show him what I've gotCan't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)Can't read myCan't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will beA little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)Russian Roulette is not the same without a gunAnd baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, funOh, oh ,oh, oh ,oh, o-o-o-o-o-ohI'll get him hot, show him what I've gotOh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, o-o-o-o-o-ohI'll get him hot, show him what I've gotCan't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)Can't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)I won't tell you that I love youKiss or hug youCause I'm bluffin' with my muffinI'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunningJust like a chick in the casinoTake your bank before I pay you outI promise this, promise thisCheck this hand cause I'm marvelousCan't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)Can't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)Can't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)Can't read myCan't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)Can't read my,Can't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got me like nobody)Can't read myCan't read myNo he can't read-a my poker face(she's got to love nobody)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck her face(Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face(Mum mum mum mah)

Deadpool: I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)I think you're special whats behind your back (yeah)So turn around and ill pick up the slack. (yeah)Take em' to the bridgeDirty babe (uh huh)You see these shackles baby I'm your slave (uh huh)I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)Take em' to the chorus Come here girlGo ahead, be gone with itCome to the backGo ahead, be gone with itVIPGo ahead, be gone with itDrinks on meGo ahead, be gone with itLet me see what you're tourkin withGo ahead, be gone with itLook at those hipsGo ahead, be gone with itYou make me smileGo ahead, be gone with itGo ahead childGo ahead, be gone with itAnd get your sexy onGo ahead, be gone with itGet your sexy onGo ahead, be gone with itGet your sexy onI'm bringing sexy back (yeah)Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)Take em' to the bridgeYou ready? I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)The mothers fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)If that's your girl better watch your back (yeah)Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact (yeah)Take em' to the chorusYou ready?

GB: No comment.

Sanzo: Let's just get this over with.

Sanzo: Let's get down to businessTo defeat the HunsDid they send me daughtersWhen I asked for sons?You're the saddest bunchI ever metBut you can betBefore we're throughMister, I'll make a manout of youTranquil as a forestBut on fire withinOnce you find your centeryou are sure to winYou're a spineless, palepathetic lotAnd you haven't got a clueSomehow I'll make a manout of you!

JP: I'm never gonna catchmy breath

Dai: Say goodbye to those who knew me!

Shino: Boy, was I a fool in schoolfor cutting gym!

Kouji: This guy's got 'emscared to death!

Zoë: Hope he doesn't seeright through me!

Takuya: Now I really wish that Iknew how to swim!

Sanzo: (Be a man)We must be swift asthe coursing river(Be a man)With all the forceof a great typhoon(Be a man)With all the strengthof a raging fireMysterious as thedark side of the moonTime is racing toward ustill the Huns arriveHeed my every orderand you might surviveYou're unsuited forthe rage of warSo pack up, go homeyou're throughHow could I make a manout of you?(Be a man)We must be swift asthe coursing river(Be a man)With all the forceof a great typhoon(Be a man)With all the strengthof a raging fireMysterious as thedark side of the moon(Be a man)We must be swift asthe Coursing river(Be a man)With all the forceof a great typhoon(Be a man)With all the strengthof a raging fireMysterious as thedark side of the moon!

KK519: Ready Tobi?

Tobi: Yeah!

KK519 and Tobi: mmm yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm no highway no interstate & I drive an old rusted out Chevrolet, the boys all rubber neck while their out makin' hay. Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine, soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I cant help it I-I'm a wildflower. oooo yeahh oooo yeahhh Theres a little cotton dress hangin' in my sisters closet, I think I'm gonna borrow it, and wear it this weekend. Painted my toes, bought some cherry lip gloss. No rose, No daisy, can touch what I got yeaah I'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine, soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I cant help it. I-I'm a wildflower. oooo yeaah oooo yeahh I'm just a girl that needs a little sun, a little rain, an open field to play Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower. I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine soakin' up the way of life I was raised in, runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin' I can't help it. I-I'm a wildflower. oooo yeah oooo yeahh I-I'm a wildflower oooo yeah oooo yeah I'm a wildflower yeaahh yeaeaa yeaaa I'm a wildflower!

GB: Ok Ven let's end this.

Ventus: Got it.

Ventus: Ready?Here we go(The second star)Dream your way to the starsNever stop you and meMe and you on our way to the topSpread your wings We could fly to the stars in the skyTo the left to the moonThere's a star on the rightand I can meet you I can meet youI can meet youThe second star to the rightShines in the night for youTo tell you that the dreams you planReally can come true (come true)The second star to the rightShines with a light that's rareAnd if it's Neverland you need it's light will lead you thereTwinkle Twinkle Little star (little star)So I'll know (I will know) where you are (where you are)Beaming in the skies aboveLead me to the land I've dreamed ofAnd when our journey is throughEach time we say good night (say good night)We'll thank the little star that shines

Second from the right (second from the right)The second star, yeah yeah ohDream your way to the starsNever stop you and meMe and you on our way to the topOh oh oh oh ohTwinkle Twinkle Little star (little star)So I'll (I will know) know where you are (where you are)Beaming in the skies aboveLead me to the land I've dreamed ofAnd when our journey is throughEach time we say good night (say good night)We'll thank the little star that shines Second from the right (second from the right)The Second star, yeah yeahThe Second Star, oh oh oh...

GB: Well that's all folks!

GB: Well I hope you guys all enjoyed this and Gambit could you do the honors?

Deadpool: How come I can't do it?

GB: Stop complaining.

Gambit: Life is like a box of chocolate, you never know what you going to get.

GB: In other words I might make another party story, we never know though until then stay cool and enjoy all my other stories.

Deadpool: Just read and review.

Gambit: Goodbye cheres.


End file.
